Wishful Thinking
by KuroKaze ZX
Summary: After a lost war, by some unknown method, Kurama is brought back to his sealing night. Does he complain? Not much. Does he change the world? A lot. And in more ways than he knows. [Time Travel Fic. Alive MinaXKushi. AU. A bit Crack-ish(for comic effect)] [Sort of Abandoned. I may pick it up again]
1. I Am Back (Part 1)

**~A/N~**

**This is my fic attempt at a fic EVER, so bear with me. Also I just found out that fighting scenes are not my specialty, so I'll require a lot of help there. And remembering all the Jutsus is a pain so I'll own some of them.**

**- This takes place during the time Kakashi explains everyone the basics of Kamui and formulates a counter attack for Obito. Remember, this series starts from there, and that I am changing bits from here and there to suit my purposes.**

**So… Here goes nothing!**

**Claimer: I CLAIM THAT NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IF IT DID, BOY WOULD I BE LUCKY! (And witty too)**

**~A/N~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I Am Back (Part 1)<p>

"Stand up, fool, ya fool" Killer Bee shouted, looking at Naruto. Naruto grunted and tried to lift himself. He found it quite difficult to do.

"I can't… Chakra levels are low", Naruto said, as he frowned. All heads turned towards him, and everyone stared at him as if Naruto had said he was dickless indeed. Everyone, that constituted of Bee, Obito, Kakashi, Guy… and The Gedo Mazu statue. But the statue, before soon, went back to its work.

As unrealistic as it may seem though, Naruto was actually serious here. It was an all known fact that he had massive Chakra reserves, so if Naruto said that his Chakra was low it was as if Lee beat someone in a lowest chakra capacity contest, which was quite possible, if highly unlikely. Not one to let something like this stop him, Naruto proceeded to stand up, and managed it seemingly easily. He had fight to win after all. Everyone depended on him to do it.

They were all fighting the till sometime before called the mysterious masked man. And they were all contributing in their own unique ways. Bee in his full Biju Mode, Guy in his full green spandex and Kakashi in his daze. True, he was more or less just standing in shock on the battlefield. A very stupid activity to do, at such a place, but no one really blamed him. He did get the shock of his life, after all. And Guy was good at covering for Kakashi anyways.

That was not to say that fighting Obito was easy. It was insanely tough, what with Obito's Mangekyo ability, which allowed him to pass through any and all the stuff they might think of throwing at him. They were still trying to hold a stand against him though. And trying and failing.

Obito was yet to break a sweat and while he toyed with the 4 shinobis, the Gedo Mazu statue was busy sucking back the 6 Biju chakras that were granted to the ex-Jinchurikis. That was not the plan, however. Obito had planned to pit the ex-Jinchurikis against the assault team, but they got knocked out pretty soon. A pity for the Shinobi's was that they would have gone useless soon anyways, even if not fought with, because apparently the caster of the reanimation technique shut it down. Because all of the ex-Jinchurikis' souls passed one, right before the final blow could be delivered.

It was quite possible that someone shut the caster down himself. Not that they had any way to find more about it, not now at least. All in all, it was a terrible waste of energy, but there was no helping it now.

Going back to the fight now.

**"Take some chakra from me."** The Kyubi told Naruto, **"I am ready to go. You can activate the Chakra Mode again now."** They had powered down to save some chakra, and allow Kurama to replenish Naruto's own reserve. Naruto wasn't using the Sage Mode right now either, so he was feeling relatively weak.

He released a burst of golden, flame like chakra, as he summoned the power and he felt his fatigue vanish and his orange and black jumpsuit change into the standard Chakra Mode golden jumpsuit. It was a bit different in appearance, but its presence was the same, if a bit stronger than before.

"ALL-RIGHT! Thanks Kurama!" Naruto exclaimed as soon the change settled, pumping one fist in air, saying "This was definitely worth the wait." Unlike Naruto, who had not noticed any changes in the power up, the viewers could see them easily. Instead of a closed collared jacket he had an open collared cloak much like the Yondaime Hokage's cloak. His whisker marks thickened and words 'ROKUDAIME HOKAGE' were written in kanji on the back of the jacket. It exuded a powerful aura in itself.

'M-Minato-Sensei!' was all Kakashi and Obito could think. Though Obito in anger and Kakashi in awe.

"Rokudai-me, now why is that written on ye?" exclaimed Bee when he saw it. Naruto got busy deciphering Bee twisted way of speaking, and seeing his expression, Guy jumped in to help.

"YOSH, NARUTO! What Bee-san meant to ask was that why is Rokudaime Hokage written above the flames of youth on your jacket?" Guy asked in his usual loud tones.

"Guy, not all flames are your 'flames of youth' "sighed Kakashi, momentary shock forgotten.

"Eh-? What?" Naruto looked behind his bulky cloak and saw the words 'ROKUDAIME HOKAGE', "Ku-Kurama?" He asked, bewildered.

**"Oh? A misprint, huh?"** Kurama said, and Naruto sweat-dropped. Kurama chuckled and explained, **"You are the second human in I have seen in my whole life, who deserves MY respect. Don't ask about the first, ain't telling. But I admit that your dream to become the Hokage is nearer than ever, and, though I don't see the need of becoming the Hokage to protect your kind, I respect your wishes and you have my acknowledgement. Keep the gift."**

This surprised Naruto much more than he let on. And since he let on nothing, this definitely meant he was quite surprised. Pretty sentimental too.

'I… you… thank you, Kurama!" said Naruto. Others looked at him with a raised eyebrow, annoyed that they were out of the loop. He turned to them and started explaining, "Kurama told me it is a gift of friendship, and that he likes me."

**"Hey! Don't say it like that you fool, it gives the wrong impression!"** Kyubi shouted, in Naruto's mind.

"Naruto, you did well." Kakashi said simply, noticing that he could not find anything else to say. This was happening a lot lately. '_Just what I expect from sensei's and Kushina-nee's son though. This guy keeps achieving wonders… he will leave us behind before long… maybe he already has.'_ Kakashi did not show it, but he was pretty startled at the fact that Naruto managed to befriend THE KYUBI NO KITSUNE too. This spoke a lot about Naruto; and about Sasuke too, as he was the only one able to resist Naruto's ability to turn people sane.

"YOSH NARUTO! You definitely are worthy. Your flames of youth shine as brightly as my youthful apprentice!" shouted the bowl cut shinobi.

"Fool ya fool; you'll be the next Hokage, making girls drool!" Bee said, making good on his fame as a bad rapper.

"At the expense of sounding clichéd, your dream of becoming the Hokage ends right here. MWA-HAHAHAHAHA" Screamed Obito, jumping forward as he readied the first Uchiha's fan to attack.

* * *

><p>The actual first Uchiha was not so far and he was quickly gaining in on Obito's location. Though he was confident in his subordinate's abilities, he was also aware of the fact that the Kyubi Brat was becoming more powerful by the day. Not nearly as strong as the original Hokage, but strong in his own right.<p>

After beating the living daylights out of the current 5 kages he could truthfully say that he was really unimpressed at the strength of the 5 strongest shinobis in the world. They were jokes on the title of Kages, and THEM wearing the hat made it somewhat worthless for him. Madara vowed to himself to make stronger counterparts of them in his world. He loved a good work out after all.

While Madara was absorbed in fantasies, he did keep an eye on the road, and soon came across a scene where he saw the Gedo Mazu statue claiming back the last of the 6 tailed beasts' chakras. While he briefly wondered why in the blazes they were released at all, he also grinned like a maniac since all now remained were the 8 Tails and 9 Tails.

Pushing past his limits, Madara increased his speed. It was a really easy business, pushing past the limits in this body. This form of reanimation, though clashed with the powers of Rinnegan somewhat, was indeed the perfect method to be revived through, for now. Maybe he would reward Kabuto for his interference after all.

The Uchiha Legend reached the battlefield in the blink of an eye, and to the untrained eye, it would seem like he appeared out of the blue. Madara gave Obito a critical look, and covering the distance between them with a final leap, Madara said, "This better be because you are being lazy. I can grant you death for your incompetence. And I just might do that." Obito glared at Madara, and as Madara held out his hand, he threw him the fan. He spared Naruto a glance imagining Kyubi's reaction on seeing the actual Madara, and could almost feel its dilemma, over whom to hate more, as both of them had at some point had The Kyubi under the influence of their Sharingan.

He did not bother with the thought much though, as he could see Kakashi, and simultaneously Guy, tense a little, '_getting ready to come after me, I guess_' thought Obito. He started walking away from the group. Guy gave Kakashi a nod, and they both followed him.

Madara saw it happen from the corner of his eye, but let it slide. He gave Naruto and Bee a maniacal grin, at which the Kyubi shuddered.

**"NO! Kit beware! It's HIM"** Kyubi screamed inside Naruto's mindscape. The ringing of his voice was getting louder with the second and Naruto was forced to cut the link between them, else he feared his friend would make him brain dead. As his luck would have it, Naruto's natural chakra was not yet refilled, so he proceeded to blank out immediately after disconnecting.

It was going pretty badly, Bee admitted, but when he saw that Naruto was out cold, and looked at the grinning face of the reincarnated Madara Uchiha, inside a blue Sus'sano, he just couldn't help the shudder that went down his spine.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up in his mindscape. The water level, which never rose beyond ankle deep, was nearly knee deep now and was throwing waves. It was a direct image of his state of mind currently after all, which was shaky at best, terribly freaked out at worst. Hopelessness took its hold over him, as just one thought ran through his mind over and over.<p>

_'The 5 Kages… couldn't beat him…'_

Naruto could not remember feeling nearly this scared or hopeless ever in his life.

He was not this frightened when he was attacked by the mobs on his birthday, as a kid.

He was not feeling this hopeless when Mizuki told him about the fox.

He wasn't this scared when he faced the Ichibi.

Hell, he was not this frightened when Orochimaru attacked them, Sasuke, Sakura and him, during the chunnin exam, when he was a complete novice.

After that, life was easier. He grew stronger, much more confident in his own abilities, and was all in all a much better, stronger, and humbler version of the 13 years old Naruto Uzumaki. Jiraiya was the most amazing master he ever had, and did great to train him. Then, his master went to fight a completely unknown adversary, and though he fared exceptionally well against him, he could not make it out of the fight. That was one of the most hopeless periods of his life. It was only because of Iruka, and his friends that he pulled through. Then said adversary, namely Pein, with sights on him attacked Konoha and utterly destroyed it, with just one flashy move.

Then came the most frightening thing that happened to him. It was when Pein, nearly, very nearly killed Hinata. A girl that came in as a hero to save the day. A girl that died fighting a fight that should have been his own. A girl that stupidly gave her life for him.

_'I faintly recall this happening… I should scold her the next time I see her. How would I live with myself if I let such a beautiful girl die on me?'_ Naruto said to himself. Then muttered quietly, _'said she loved me…'_

It was then he realised completely what he was saying, _'Huh? She does? Where did that come from?'_ thought Naruto. Then his sad joke for a mindscape, with just darkness and ambient surrounding redness, erupted in white, releasing with it a lot of suppressed memories. One of them being-

"Because…I love you."

* * *

><p>It is often said that a near death experience causes a lot memories, happy and sad alike, to flash in front of your eyes. What Naruto was going through was nothing different. But even as Naruto was going through his own life like a book, the Kyubi was busy thrashing against the bars of the cage. While warning Naruto about Madara, the kit had stupidly shut him out. Now, Naruto was out like a dead man, waiting for his naturally fast healing abilities to recover a decent amount of chakra. For some weird reason, Naruto's casted mental barrier between them did not lift after he blanked out. Kyubi was being suppressed for some reason, one that he did not know… which made it worse.<p>

But he knew very well what was going on with Naruto right now.

**"Damn you Naruto! All your life you never gave up. YOU gave me hope in humanity. YOU are the child of prophesy. Not that Toad Sage's prophesy, though you might be the one from his too. But actually from the one my father gave, the original Rikudo Sennin. The… First man… I ever… trusted. I am absolutely sure! DO NOT GIVE UP NOW, KIT! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" **shouted the Kyubi.

Kurama gritted his teeth. This wasn't working, that much he could see. Then Kurama grinned and started forming a Bijudama in the mindscape. He would force his way out now, no matter what.

* * *

><p>"Because…I love you."<p>

_'H-Hinata?'_ Naruto thought in bewilderment.

As a lot of different suppressed memories came back to him, this on stood above them all. Apparently, Naruto did not remember that fight as completely as he had thought previously. It would be correct to say that he had absolutely forgotten about that incident, though not forgotten as in a bad husband forgetting his wife's birthday, but actually completely forgotten, as if it had never even happened.

_'Well, I did lose control there, maybe all this was buried beneath the excitement...'_ Naruto thought to himself. Then-

"Oh shit… I have been hanging this for a long time. I need to answer her as soon as I see her next. Wait… what do I tell her? I don't know…"

Love was something he never had in his life. Hell, he never had 'like' in his life till late. Being an orphan he never knew parental love, and living with Jiraiya for 3 years had made it clear to him that 'lust' definitely was not love.

_'Do I love Hinata-chan or do I even like Hinata-chan back? I… don't know…I like Sakura-chan, yeah I do, but I do feel something has changed between us. Not that there was much to be changed though. Or that it went where I had wanted it to.'_ Naruto thought, chuckling ruefully.

"I…I…Aaaagggghhhh, I don't understand it at all! What do I do damnit!?" Naruto screamed in confusion.

**"NARUTO!"** Kyubi's voice boomed in his mindscape.

"Ku-Kurama?' Naruto squeaked.

**"YES ME DAMNIT! Wake up kit!"**

"Huh?-"before Naruto could squeak further he heard a muffled voice.

"Gentle Fist: Multiple Chakra Pulse Points" And then, his sad joke of a mindscape, which had gone back to its usual colors, turned brighter than before, so much that he was forced to shut his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" was the first thing he said as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes, Naruto looked in front of him and saw… saw shinobis from all around the world amassed into a crowd and all his friends in the front lines.<p>

"CRAZY LORD OF FOXES!" His eyes went wide.

**"HEY!"** Kurama retorted.

"Oops! Sorry Fuzzball" Naruto apologized… or more like, tried to.

**"HEY!"** Kurama growled. And he went on saying something about 'Knuckleheads' and ' should be eaten'.

But Naruto did not pay him much attention. He heard a _very familiar_ giggle from beside himself, and turned his wide eyes towards the girl that giggled.

When his widened eyes took in the girl's, whom his brain identified as Hinata, features in, he gulped. Hinata was there, standing beside him, and bending towards him, with _that _smile, which was a bit too much for his Jiraiya-fed brain. Her posture also gave him an eye full of her rack, which was BIG. Naruto couldn't even look her in the eye, which was not related to her rack at all, he told himself.

She had a few bruises here and there, and here baggy outfit was missing all together, replaced with the normal chunnin gear, without any chunnin vest. But to him she looked mesmerizing, bent forward and all.

No…scratch that. Naruto's vocabulary did not support such a complex word. It was more like-

_'She is looking so damn CUTE~.' _Naruto cooed in his mind, when he caught himself.

'HUH!? What am I thinking?!' Naruto thought desperately.

**"C'mon kit, it's about time your hormones started acting. I thought all that ramen had chocked your hormones down, actually. Good for you, good for you."** Kurama said, even as he laughed at Naruto's expense.

While Naruto bantered with the Kyubi in his mind, his body continued the last activity he was doing, namely staring at Hinata. Someone, right behind him, cleared his throat to grab Naruto's attention. And then another very familiar voice said. "I didn't know Sakura was free these days… Dobe"

Hinata started blushing when she heard that, and proceeded to stand back straight. The sentence served its purpose though, which was to bring back Naruto to the world of reality. Naruto's reaction was pretty predictable, for once.

Naruto stood up, and gave Sasuke a hard gaze. No one moved an inch, looking at the scene unfold. Naruto spoke first.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto, voice devoid of any emotion.

"I…I-", started Sasuke, but couldn't speak further. Never had he heard Naruto talk like that. Naruto's voice was always full of dependability. Like you could ask him to cut the moon in half, and rest assured that he would do it. You could depend on Naruto to be your source of energy, as he sure had enough to spare. His words themselves had always been a strong weapon, one that did not at attack anyone's life, rather their way of living. A shame it had never worked on him.

Naruto's eyes kept on staring at Sasuke, who took it as permission to speak his mind. He let out a breath then started talking.

"I… am here to join forces. With the Shinobi alliance. I shall atone for my sins by killing HIM." Sasuke said as he glared, pointing towards a Madara, who had just appeared, with a massive grin plastered to his face.

Naruto's eyes widened again, but there was no urge to look at Hinata this time. Something big was happening here. His, believe it or not, heart told him so. But his mind was trying to overrule his heart.

"Teme, what are you plann-", Naruto began but was cut off by Hinata. She pulled Naruto nearer to herself, but blushed at her own boldness. The proximity was making Hinata blush too, but she was surprised to find Naruto blushing with her.

While Hinata contemplated her bold action, all Naruto's brain could do was think, _'I WILL NOT TOUCH HER. DARK-NARUTO! GO BACK TO YOUR CAVE!'_

Dark-Naruto countered with, _'I always know what you are thinking Naruto, I shall go back now, but you won't be able to resist for long'_, as his hold on Naruto's mind subsided. Naruto sighed in relief, but when he came back to reality and looked at Hinata, he found out something disturbing.

_'He is right… I… can't… I WILL HAVE TO! This is Hinata! I WON'T!' _thought he, arguing with himself. Dark Naruto sent Naruto a thought memory, which played, "Because… I love you. Love you. LOVE YOU-", Naruto blinked back to the world of reality, again, but couldn't hold back his blush.

Going back to the duo.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san has promised to aid us. We found him midway. He was pretty adamant to come, and swore on his Uchiha name not to hurt anyone. He has-" Hinata started to explain but it was effectively cut off by Madara.

"What? You think that you are gonna chat like hags and we" Madara said pointing to Obito and himself, "are gonna just sit here and twiddle our thumbs? What do you think we are?"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY" Obito said, in fake Tobi-voice.

Everyone was forced to face-palm at that.

"You are probably wondering what happened to me, are you not?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged and said, "Not really. I-" Then he noticed Sasuke's glare. He gulped, and said. "Yeah, sure, what happened?"

Sasuke crossed his arms in satisfaction. He started, "Wellll, It just so happened that on this dark day the sun was shining brightly, and I was planning to extract my revenge on all of Konoha. Then I noticed Itachi making his way to… somewhere. I muttered, "Damn. I thought he died. You, Itachi, unless you have a legitimate reason for being here, shall face the fire of my wrath." And I followed him to wherever he was going. It led me to…"

* * *

><p>~FLASHBACK~5 DAYS AGO~<p>

Itachi sheathed his Totsuka no Tsurugi and smirked at the beaten body of Kabuto. One of his eyes had gone completely blind and turned white, the price of using Izanami. But the battle was long over, and the brothers were enjoying a healthy chat. With the elder telling the dark tale of his life, and the younger contemplating whether destroying Konoha makes as much sense as it did before.

Kabuto himself was very much alive, but he had called quits on trying to control his world, which was anyways going to hit the shit, courtesy of his summon Madara, on whom he couldn't for some reason end the jutsu. He had to admit that this was a pretty fucked up situation he had managed to walk into. He wished to study the Mangekyo Sharingan more than ever now, but the desire to survive was overruling it.

Kabuto's original plan had been rather simple. Just 'Send Itachi after Sasuke, the guilt should be enough to help capture. And of course, the Mangekyo~~'

Somewhere between summoning Itachi and coming in contact with Sasuke, a certain blonde Jinchuriki somehow managed to thwart the plan. Fortunately, Itachi nonetheless brought Sasuke back with him, though unknowingly. Unfortunately, both of them were hell bent on taking him down. Well, he had acquired the sage mode for situations like this. Though, he could have never imagined this particular situation to arise.

He had wanted to capture Sasuke to extract the last piece of Orochimaru's lost soul and use Anko's cursed seal of heaven to see if Orochimaru could be resurrected. Kabuto would also have liked to experiment on the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Sasuke possessed, since Madara was not likely to give his on an easy bargain.

Then he got the word that Itachi had defected from his goal. Kabuto gritted his teeth, and tried to take back control of Itachi's soul, but to no avail. Finally, when he got fed up of trying, he just went to Itachi's and his original waiting place, knowing that Itachi was bound to come there. Then this happened.

For some reason, this Itachi had a better control of the Sharingan that when he was alive, and his mastery of the Sharingan then itself was nothing to sneeze at either. The reason was simply that the alive-Itachi was, for all intents and purposes, blind from overuse, and reanimated-Itachi had a complete 20/20 vision. Until he sacrificed one of his eyes, at least.

Sasuke, for a while, was in a bit of dilemma over whether to aid Itachi in fighting Kabuto, then his desperate young brother mode, that demanded answers got hard to control, and joined even if to only quickly end the battle. So, Kabuto, like the genius he was, fought them two-on-one. 'SAGE MODE~~'

Now, after his sage mode received a major ass-kicking, he found himself sprawled on the floor, while listening as Itachi confirmed Obito's tale. He gave his reasons when asked, but they were mostly related to his loyalty to village. A pity that such a patriotic soul had to take such a dark path. He had always put Konoha before himself, and Sasuke before Konoha.

They also said something about Orochimaru. Maybe it was time to stop faking death, and make a comeback… Nah! But it was time to focus on what was being talked about.

"I need to see him aniki. End of discussion." Sasuke pleaded like a true Uchiha. "I will bring about a revolution in the ninja world, and for that I need to know what NOT to do. Whatever has already been done was something that shouldn't have ever happened. I shall make it so that no elder brother is forced to slaughter his clan, and leave his younger brother alone, become a criminal, and generally hated by all, while being one of the most amazingly nice, and patriotic people this world will ever be graced with. For that I need the Hokages, for them I need an experienced pedophile, and there's only one. Say, Kabuto…" Sasuke kicked Kabuto's body. When it showed no reaction, Sasuke frowned, and charged a Chidori.

Kabuto's eyes snapped open right that instant. Sasuke smirked, but did not power down. He said, "How do you bring back Orochimaru?"

"Why should I tell you?" said he scathing. Sasuke's Chidori flared a lot, but Kabuto did not break. Sasuke sighed and powered down.

"I want you to reanimate his soul. Or even resurrect him if you can. I just need his expertise." Sasuke said.

"Whatever he could do, I can do too. And I anyways refuse." Kabuto, and then added smugly, "And because I refused, since you yourself never were into the 'Edo Tensei', are option-less. But it breaks my heart to see you so desperate. I allow you to try pampering me, maybe then someday I will revive him."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. An Uchiha will never stoop so low, to serve the likes of him. Itachi saw the expression on Sasuke's face, and sighed. His brother was still the sore loser he always was. Albeit they hadn't even lost yet.

"Hey Sasuke, I haven't yet given you the permission to go ahead with it now, have i?" interrupted Itachi, stepping forward, "But yeah, seeing this guy" Itachi said, pointing towards Kabuto, "so smug is too much for me, so yes, you may."

It was then that Sasuke noticed the place Itachi was pointing at.

Looking at Kabuto, or behind him to be precise, Sasuke saw a small puddle of water, reaching the bound Kabuto. Sasuke's eyebrows rose and he smirked. It was all about precision now.

"Chidori! Arrows!" Sasuke announced as he back-flipped, and shot bolts of electric chakra at Kabuto and the leaking water.

The result was shocking, to say the least.

"Buzzzzz" said Itachi and Sasuke gave him the 'seriously' look, and Itachi responded by, "What? It IS electricity, isn't it?"

Sasuke just shook his head. What else was he supposed to do? His brother had returned to life a few days ago and gained back control a few hours ago. If anyone was entitled to a few childish activities, it was him.

* * *

><p>In Kumo, while training Naruto to change into Nine Tails Form, Killer Bee was brain-storming for a new poem.<p>

Suddenly, they both sneezed.

* * *

><p>This reminded Sasuke.<p>

"Itachi, where did you find the Totsuka No Tsurugi?" Sasuke asked, "And you never said, how are back in control? It strikes my mind now that you should be following Kabuto, not beating him. He said something about Naruto… How does he have anything to do with this?" Now that Sasuke started asking, questions flew from his mouth like the blood flowing from Kabuto.

Itachi, who had taken a seat in the ruins, stood after hearing that, and walked up to Sasuke, saying "Foolish brother" said Itachi, while poking Sasuke in his trademarked style. Before he could continue Sasuke poked right back. "Hey, don't you dare do that! You do that, then you make some half-assed excuse and then you forget about it" said Sasuke, frowning.

Itachi poked him again, smirked at Sasuke's annoyed expression and continued, "As I was saying, before I was interrupted, this Totsuka No Tsurugi is actually a little something I discovered in one of the Uchiha ruins, back when I was an official member of Konoha's ANBU. It takes an active Sharingan user to locate it, and an active Mangekyo Sharingan user to actually be able to use it." Itachi drew out the blade as he explained, handed it over to Sasuke and continued, "It is because I am currently 'inactive' that I could not seal Kabuto with it. I have decided to give it to you, as it will be more of use to you as alive, than me as dead."

"As for how I'm alive…well…-" Itachi began but was cut off.

Kabuto coughed, "Hmph, you should be paying more attention to me, should you not?" He waited a moment before continuing, "What was that for anyways? You do know that you don't kill people you need favors from, right?"

Itachi answered for Sasuke, "You are our PRISONER Kabuto. And we are your evil masters. You should know what 'masters' can do if they just plan to pick at you, shouldn't you? Let me help in jogging your memory." Itachi said gleefully.

"No, you wouldn't-" Itachi cut Kabuto in between, by suddenly closing the gap between them and saying, "Tsukuyomi!" Sweat ran across Kabuto's brow, as he was trapped in the world of Tsukuyomi.

"ANIKI! Did you just HAVE to do that?! ", Sasuke shouted angrily.

Itachi nodded. "Yes, I had to."

Sasuke continued, "And now, _we HAVE _to wait for this snake sage to wake up from his dreamland. That will take a GOOD 3 DAYS!"

"Nah! Since Amaterasu was a very destructive technique, which I see you use frequently, I kept it as a weak trump, before my Sus'sano of course. I made Tsukuyomi my signature technique, and have an excellent control over it. We just have to wait 3 minutes or so, and administer another doze if required. I have to admit, seeing clearly with both my eyes again was a nice experience. I had forgotten what it felt like." Itachi told Sasuke.

Sasuke was more surprised than he let on, and as couldn't think of anything other to say he said, "Hn"

Itachi slapped his forehead, "God! And I thought you were cured of it! Never said it once during the fight too", Itachi said, more to himself than to Sasuke.

'Forehead huh…isn't that what Ino used to call Sakura when we younger' thought Sasuke, and then, 'Hm, why am I suddenly thinking about them…'

Meanwhile 3 minutes came to pass and Kabuto came back. He looked totally terrified.

Sasuke whispered to Itachi, "Just what did you show him?"

"Nothing much. I just replayed whatever he considers his worst memory ever for ¾ of the time in." Itachi whispered back. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and asked, "The rest ¼ of time?" Itachi answered, "His best memories. It's a psychological thing. When good stuff turns into worst nightmare, you lose all hope." Sasuke nodded at that.

No longer did Kabuto look like a proud Snake sage, he looked like a terrified kid. "I'm doing it right now, if you promise to keep him" pointing to Itachi, he continued, "away"

Sasuke nodded.

* * *

><p>~ A few hours later~<p>

Kabuto already had all the material he needed to revive Orochimaru, and had planned to do that after he conquered the world. Forced to do so, he summoned Orochimaru.

Orochimaru as a summon was quite an ironic thing to happen, but nobody, not even Orochimaru himself, had time to appreciate that. They worked him like a new guy on job, and forced him to use the shinigami mask to summon the Hokages up to 4. That was the only reason Kabuto himself had not summoned them, though they would make a very formidable force in themselves. The user of shinigami mask has to die. Or actually, the soul of the body that used the mask is sealed. Orochimaru had a pretty easy way to bypass that restriction.

After Sasuke was done with chatting with the summoned warriors, he killed Orochimaru again, this time erasing his existence from the face of the world. Sadly, The Hokages passed on from this world, with Orochimaru. All that was left now was Naruto-

"So, what is gonna happen to me now?" asked Kabuto, as they made their way to outside Konoha, where they had gone to look for Naka shrine.

"I don't need you now." Said Sasuke simply, as he used Amaterasu on Kabuto, and sent him after his master. One other thing happened with that, one that he had not planned to, and hoped it does not.

"Sasuke, my time has come too." Itachi said, as he walked up to Sasuke, "I always lied to you, and asked you to forgive me. Deliberately keeping you at a distance by my own hand, all because I couldn't bear the thought of you getting caught up in this. But now I believe I went about it the wrong way. So now, I want to impart this truth to you. You don't ever need to forgive me. And no matter what you do from here on out, know this…" Itachi poked Sasuke again, even as his body was deteriorating. His body was nearly gone, and he couldn't speak any longer, but he whispered nonetheless.

"I will love you always" and he vanished, once and for all.

_'I have already forgiven you brother… And I am going to do something you will be proud of me for…It's time to return… Naruto'_ Sasuke thought, as he made his way to the battlefield.

* * *

><p>~REAL TIME~<p>

"And that's it" completed Sasuke, as he let out a sigh.

Naruto nodded at him, and simply raised his fist towards Sasuke. Sasuke stared at it in confusion. Naruto sighed, and said, "We need to re-teach, or teach actually, you social signs… Bump your fist against mine." Sasuke shrugged and did that. Naruto had closed his eyes, and his brow was creased, but he opened them soon, and said, "He is clear. This is our Sasuke, back from darkness. Damn, Itachi must have had a deep impact on you. I never managed that."

_'You did… As if I am going to tell you that.'_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto now couldn't hold it back. He had been trying to control himself, and seem professional, but that was SO not like him. He gave Sasuke a foxy grin, and shouted on the top of his lungs, "YES! I MANAGED TO BRING YOU BACK, DATTEBAYO!"

After all that happened, or maybe because of it, Sasuke was a lonely guy trying to prove everyone wrong, just like himself, which was why Naruto always saw him as a brother.

When Naruto failed his self-given mission of bringing back Sasuke, countless times at that, he got pretty confused. He couldn't think of anything to do now. All the years he spent acquiring power were so that he could one day be able to bring him back, but bringing back someone hell bent on destroying the world wasn't very practical. Being honest with himself, he had almost lost all hope on the future where Sasuke was back with them. And then came along Madara, and the target to bring back Sasuke was shifted to the back of his mind, with focus on only stopping the masked man. Since the only thing Naruto could do was train, he trained his ass off. Thus far, it had not proved positive results, but he had to admit that without it, there damn well WOULD have been negative results.

But, now that Sasuke was admitting his mistakes, crimes more like, Naruto couldn't help but thank his stars that Sasuke was willing to let his past go, _finally_, and begin thinking about his future, heck, the future of this world!

Sasuke smirked back at him, and thought, _'Now where is the pink haired…'_, but stopped when he noticed Naruto smirk. "What?" he asked. Naruto gave him a weird pervy look, and said, "The pink haired, who?"

That's when Sasuke noticed, _'He is reading my mind… how?'_, and Naruto answered, "Oh, it's one of my new powers, like this one" As he activated 9 Tails Chakra Mode.

"Shall we begin?" asked Sasuke, sighing, as he brought his hand back. Before Naruto, or Hinata, who had been standing silently till then, could say anything, someone shouted.

"Hey! Are you sure we can trust this guy?" And a murmur began to spread. When Sasuke heard it, he gritted his teeth and looked down. Of course he knew that he had done quite some stupid stuff. He knew that he had pulled some crappy shit, and understood their fear, or hate for him. He even knew that just aiding in this war wouldn't be enough for them to pardon his crimes, but he had hoped they would at least be-

Then Iruka used his infamous big head Jutsu, the one he used to calm the young kids during his classes, "Shinobis of all over the world. I know exactly what is going through most your minds right now, and I know I feel the same way too. But, I am above holding personal grudges. He has pulled a lot of crap on lame reasons, but even the worst scum deserves a second chance, if they are willing to change. And that position currently belongs to Madara anyways, so you are encouraged to-"

"TO HELL WITH ALL THAT! ALL I KNOW THAT THIS IS SASUKE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT. HE MIGHT BE THE BIGGEST TEME, BUT EVEN IF ANYONE OF YOU DOESN'T BELIEVE HIM, I DO" Shouted Naruto at the top of his voice.

"Me too" said Hinata simply.

"If Hinata-Sama believes him then, me too" Said Neji, walking up to them

"It might be more troublesome to believe him", started Shikamaru and Sasuke looked down again, his hair covering his eyes," but I believe him" walking behind Neji.

Choji nodded towards Naruto, then Sasuke and walked up to them too.

"If these two believe him then I do too" said Ino, landing near Hinata, seemingly from the sky. They all looked up and saw Sai riding on his 'Ink Bird'. He landed gracefully and said.

"I'll believe dickless since gorgeous believes him."

"HEY!" said Sasuke and Naruto in union, since neither knew who was being referred to.

"His aid will provide us one more Naruto-level fighter, which will be beneficial in this war. Konoha appreciates your support." was from Shino.

"YOSH SASUKE! THIS SHOWS THAT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH HAVE NOT EXTINGUISHED! HELP US IN MAKING THEM PAY FOR GUY-SENSEI'S DEATH!" said Lee, in his normal voice.

Tenten drew a very sharpen kunai, and stated twirling it, "No comments here. But if you dare betray us again, I know plenty of ways to make your death painful." she said smiling, but it was not a pleasant smile.

All of a sudden someone grabbed Sasuke's head and pounded it before burying it in Earth. Sasuke got up and cleared himself calmly, expecting something like this, even as Sakura (because it was obviously her) said, "Even though I want to kill you right here, right now, it will have to do for now" said Sakura, smiling darkly.

"Thanks guys, don't worry I won't betray you again. And get ready, 'cause…" Sasuke claimed.

"I AM BACK!"

"Good. I thin-", Naruto started, but lost his voice when he noticed something.

_'Octo-pops… Kakashi-sensei… Guy-sensei… They are… gone…' _Naruto thought as he recalled what Lee had just said. His Chakra flared to ridiculous, or for Madara -average, levels, as he turned to glare at grinning faces of Madara and Obito. It was a scary face indeed, and the aura he released was would have made a younger Obito piss his pants.

**"YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING TO SURVIVE TODAY… I WILL MASSACRE YOU."**

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

**So, how was it? Was it good? Was it lame? Was it okay-okay? **

**Tell me, this is my first fic, as i said before. Actually, my first attempt at writing anything. **

**Thanks for reading. And review please.**


	2. I Am Back (Part 2)

**~A/N~**

**Claimer: I CLAIM THAT NARUTO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IF IT DID, IT WOULDN'T BE AS AWESOME AS IT IS, NOT AT ALL.**

**~A/N~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: I Am Back (Part 2)<p>

~THE BATTLEFIELD~

The shinobis had divided themselves, nearly ¾ of them fighting Obito while the rest went with the Konoha 11, now 13, fighting Madara.

Though, no matter the numbers, they were getting demolished at a pretty fast pace all the same. Obito himself was a tough nut to crack, but having Madara beside him was like locking the nut into an indestructible box. No one stood a chance at all, and collectively they were only easier to kill. It was as simple as launching a large scale Jutsu at the Shinobis and watching them squirm as they died. But Madara wanted to have fun, at least as much as he could get from them, so he was avoiding that… for now.

Though the Shinobis did not say anything, many didn't believe the ex-S-Ranked traitor from the Uchiha clan. But they were all thankful to him for killing Kabuto. It allowed them to get away from the unnecessary fights, which were also very time consuming since the reanimated warriors couldn't get tired, had unlimited chakra, and they couldn't be incapacitated. Either they were eradicated, or they moved on, in a moment of lapse.

Soon almost all the minor unnamed characters from all over The Elemental Nations were down. Though they were minor and unnamed they constituted of over half of the shinobi alliance. Needless to say, all of the battle field was a mess of blood, bodies, and broken trees and upturned earth.

Obito himself was covered in the blood of hundreds of people. He had found out that the simple and funny way to finish these jerks was to use his wood release, like, 'place a palm on their chest, a wood blade erupts inside their bodies, expand it explosively and Kaboom, 1 down'. The result was revolting, to say in the least.

While Obito indulged himself in silent-but-explosive killing, since Tobi (White Zetsu), the actual talkative part of him, was removed before reviving Madara, Madara himself, on the other hand turned out to be quite talkative, if you call being cocky, talkative.

"Hm… It has been a long time since I looked into someone else's Mangekyo…" began Madara.

"It's the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, for your kind information." Said Sasuke, good natured-ly, but his smirking was not missed.

"The Eternal Mangekyo! I am impressed, boy. You wouldn't be looking to change sides, would you?" Madara said in a jovial tone. But in truth he was wondering if this could turn out to be a problem. Then he snickered.

"Hehe, you might have the Eternal Mangekyo but I have the Rinnegan. Hell Yeah!" said the ancient Uchiha. And true enough, one of his eyes were The Rinnegan.

"So? No offence to Nagato but he had both of his eyes as Rinnegan and used the six paths technique and I still took him down!" said Naruto matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah, but I have the Sharingan too and an Eternal one at that. You-Are-Nothing, as I WILL make you see." said Madara, and with a battle cry the war began.

While Madara was busy with his monologue, Shikamaru formulated a plan which he asked Ino to 'suggest' to everyone. Madara went on and on with how he was the best there is and the best there will be, and how his Infinite Tsukuyomi will change the world as they knew it. After a while Kiba couldn't take it longer and shouted-

"SUPER GATSUGA!" and began the plan. He and Akamaru jumped from their positions and started the attack. Madara was not going to sit there and let the massive hurricane hit him. He jumped to the side… or attempted to. His feet seemed to be stuck on the ground and he was not able to move. Madara looked at his feet and saw bugs sticking to it and more coming along the way. This were Shino's chakra sucking bugs, and even though he had oceans of chakra, Madara decided to kill them right there, and save himself from such a bugging future.

"Katon: Dancing Flames" Said he, launching a Flamethrower at the bugs, not caring that they were sticking out of his feet, he was invincible after all. The flames moved on creating a path of fire, obliterating the bugs making way towards where Shino and Shikamaru were standing. And Madara noticed that the pineapple haired teen was making a hand sign, not unlike the…

'Oh crap!' thought Madara as he found himself unable to move at all.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, Success" muttered Shikamaru, lamely.

"Ha! Do you really think that you brats can beat me? I am the bigger brat here and I am even the lamest joke of an Uchiha ever, Sasuke is no competition" Madara began speaking nonsensically, "And that Blondie is HOT-"

Before he could say further, all the guys muttered "Not another pedophile…"

"NO!" Screamed Madara voice and somewhere, Ino screamed it too. That's when it clicked in Madara's brain and he drove Ino's soul out of his body and started releasing uneven levels of chakra which made Shikamaru withdraw his shadow.

"HAHAHAHA! So you have some clan special jutsu shinobis, huh? You think you can take on THE ORIGINAL UCHIHA?" Screamed Madara Maniacally.

"You talk too much!" a booming voice said and a massive hand grabbed him and threw him on the ground, hard. Only to grab him and do that 3 times more after that Madara had had enough of these punks.

"Daton: Fist of Gods" said Madara while in Choji's grip, punching him away with an angry-Tsunade level strength. Choji was instantly blown away and with his focus gone, shrunk back to his normal size. _'Sorry Choji'_ was all Shikamaru could think before he saw Sakura punching her way to Madara.

"You think you can just goof around using one of Tsunade-Sama's moves. Take this!" Sakura said as she put all of her power in the punch she aimed at Madara. Madara simply sidestepped and was thanked by a left swipe on his waist, shattering the bones there, by Sakura.

'BOY! She has gotten even stronger than before. A pity she doesn't have a chest or we could- HEY WAIT! WHAT THE HELL!?' Sasuke thought.

As Madara stood his ground, he was greeted by a 'Leaf Hurricane' from Lee, who had his 6th gate open, to his chest.

"This is for what you did to Guy-Sensei!" He exclaimed, opening the 7th gate and aimed another Leaf Hurricane at Madara's Neck, from behind. Madara turned around to face Lee when he was suddenly blinded by black ink. "Good riddance" muttered Sai pointing at Madara's eyes.

From behind him Neji, along with Hinata, used their Gentle Fist. Neji aimed at the back of head and Hinata aimed a 'Gentle Step: Twin Burning Lion' at the base of his spine. Both the attacks connected, and then Hinata went from in front of Neji to alongside Neji and both chanted-

"Gentle Fist: Vacuum Palm", and a huge blast of wind caught Madara as he flew a few feet.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH FROM YOU IMBECILES! NOW PERISH BEFORE THE POWER OF THE MANGEKYO! SUS'SA-" he was cut from his ramblings by another Leaf Hurricane on his neck, effectively stopping his from summoning the Sus'sano. Falling from the height he had reached due to the Vacuum Palm, He was impaled by Tenten's 'Hellish Impalement'. She had lain a number of weapons of different kinds one above other in sets of-

"200" replied Tenten to an unasked question.

Madara had no chance... if he was normal human. Sadly, he was a Summon. A summon that had no master since he had long since severed his bond with his summoner. As he got up and removed the various weapons sticking out of his various places, He started laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! You gakis sure know what you are doing!" He snatched a kunai sticking from his thigh and slashed his chest from his shoulder to his waist and continued laughing maniacally even as his chest healed on itself.

"I cannot be killed! I have modified the seal to use my own chakra to heal any wounds that I sustain. I went even further so that I won't have to listen to the summoner. Do you want to know who summoned me? Kabuto! And you already killed him, still here I am. This simply means I cannot be killed! MWA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Choji is right, you really talk too much!" Said Shikamaru, and he continued, "Shadow Possession Jutsu, Success again"

"You think you can-" and he was cut... No... Madara was shredded to minuscule pieces, while being burned in the eternal flames of 'Amaterasu', not youth, as Lee said.

"Inferno Style: Blazing" said Sasuke, followed by Naruto continued, "Massive Rasen-Shuriken!"

But Naruto was not done yet. Activating his sage mode, with tears running down his eyes, he threw Rasen-Shurikens after Rasen-Shurikens at the burning debris. After he reached his limit, he fell on his knees, and cried for Bee, Kakashi and Guy. Hinata and Lee stood by his side, giving him their support, while the others themselves tried to be there for him. When he noticed that everyone cared for him, Naruto wiped his tears, and gave them a weak foxy grin.

Now that Madara was dead, they were ready to go and defeat Obito...Or, That's what they thought.

* * *

><p>On the other side, Obito was almost finished with his half of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Honestly, what the hell were these worthless jokes for shinobi doing alive! He almost regretted killing Kakashi now. At least he was some challenge, but these! These were total 'nobody's. He felt he was doing the world a great service by killing them.<p>

Then anyways, he _was_ doing the world a great service. He was creating the ideal world of everybody's dreams.

A World where war would be a nightmare of past...

A World where everyone gets what they want...

A World where there wouldn't be any injustice...

A World where _she_ would be alive...

'Rin... I am coming... We are so near to accomplishing my goal... So near to fulfilling my destiny as the world's savior... The bringer of everlasting peace and harmony...' Obito thought to himself with conviction.

'But Kakashi… that fool… what the hell did he want…'

* * *

><p>~FLASHBACK, BATTLE WITH KAKASHI~<p>

"YOU! I gave you the Sharingan to protect Rin... I gave you the Sharingan as the gift for making Jounin." Screamed Obito in anger," and what do you do? You use it to master a petty Jutsu and use that jutsu to kill Rin!" completed Obito incredulously. "Were you mocking me?!"

Obito figured that this would be his last chance to talk to Kakashi, so he decided to vent some anger.

"I...I-" Began Kakashi, but was forced to discontinue, with a punch to the face. Kakashi fell back and Guy quickly jumped forward to catch his eternal rival. Bee was in his full beast mode because he knew holding back against Madara would be fatal.

Naruto was unconscious, and no matter how hard Obito tried to convince Madara to kill the problem of eternity, Madara would simply not do it. Madara was certain that the kid had some potential and though he was nowhere near his old pal, Hashirama, Naruto could hold a candle to him.

So Obito was stuck with Guy and Kakashi, while Madara took care of the Hachibi Jinchuriki.

Obito never pitied anyone. For as long as he was a legal citizen of Konoha he was always abused in physical and verbal ways, for being the dead last Uchiha. On a fateful mission he had half of his body crushed and almost lost one eye. He ended up giving his other eye to his 'friend'. For a long time the right side of his body was worthless.

So it was safe to say that no-one fitted his high standards for the 'Pitiable'.

But one look in Madara's eyes was all it took for Obito to feel a shudder run down his spine. That silly rapper was sure in for a world of pain and what made it worse was that he himself probably knew this. Madara was going to enjoy this… But Obito was cut from his daydreams with an uppercut to his face of immeasurable strength and speed.

He staggered backwards even as he stared at the guy who landed the punch.

Guy was on a roll now. He figured that since it was Kakashi's old teammate he might be reluctant to fight Obito. So Guy took the leadership in his own hands and fought to get the first blood.

"OBITO-SAN! WE NEVER TALKED MUCH, BUT THIS IS NOT THE WAY I IMAGINED TO MEET YOU. Hm… Actually I did not expect to meet you at all… BUT WHATEVER! YOU USED POSSESS THE YOUTHFUL 'THERAPY JUTSU', THAT NARUTO-SAN HAS, THE KID WHO HAS FLAMES OF YOUTH BURNING AS FIERCELY AS MY OWN YOUTHFUL APPRENTICES'! I WOULD HAVE NEVER THOUGHT THAT SOMEONE SO LIKE NARUTO COULD END UP LIKE YOU DID. YOSH OBITO! GET READY TO FEEL A WORLD OF PAIN BY THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!" striking his taijutsu battle stance.

As guessed by Guy, Kakashi truly was feeling a number of emotions together.

There was happiness; that his age old friend was alive.

There was sadness; that the man who changed Kakashi for the better, changed for the worse.

There was depression; as looking at the man reminded Kakashi of a promise he failed to keep.

There was desperation; as he couldn't bring himself to look the man in the eye.

And weirdest of all, there was wonder; as the shinobi in him questioned the probability of survival in such dire conditions as Obito was in, the last time Kakashi saw him.

He always wished that there were some way to prevent the fateful bridge incident; the one that left a hole in his team, the one that left a hole in his heart. **(A/N**: Nope, no Yaoi**)**

But now that he was facing the person who gave him the Sharingan, he wondered if Obito was better off dead. Whether he had the courage to look him in the eye after what he did, if he had any will to fight it out with his 'one'-time trusted ally.

Breathing itself became tough for the man who copied a 1000 jutsus, and he fell on his knees. But his training as a shinobi was not yet down the drain, as it kept him somewhat alert of his surroundings. That said, he heard a massive crashing sound from a distance.

The Copy Nin turned his head to his side to look at the object that made the crashing sound, showing no emotion at all, even as it turned out to be Guy. Guy took one look at Kakashi's dead eyes and returned his focus to his opponent. He didn't dare expect any help from that department anytime soon.

Guy himself was having a tough time fighting Obito. He decided that plying 'nice' with this guy was not the way to go and straight way opened 2 of the eight inner gates. He aimed a punch at other Sharingan bearer, only to pass through his body yet again. And it inflicted a blow to his self-respect when he saw a glint of mischief in Obito's eye. This Mangekyo Menace was playing with him, playing with the Youthful Green Beast of Konoha.

He swore, try as one might to cast 'Amaterasu' on Obito, he would simply pass through it, rendering the move useless, rendering The FLAMES FOR ETERNITY useless!

But Guy did not intend to down without a fight. He opened the 3rd and the 4th gates one after another, the signs of muscle collapse not evident in the least. He was not called The Konoha's Taijutsu master for nothing, and though he refrained from using any ninjutsu or genjutsu in front of his Youthful apprentice, to keep the flames of youthful fairness alive, he knew them.

He lunged at Obito, at 4 times his previous speed, and caught Obito off-guard, if only for a second. He made the second count, landing a hit on Obito. Obito flew back, at an unbelievable speed. Power of the 4th gate. That hit felt good, and the look of surprise on Obito's face made it more enjoyable than before.

"YOSH! THIS SHOWS THAT YOU ARE DEFINITELY NOT INVINCIBLE! I SHALL WITH TAKE YOU DOWN!" claimed Guy, before opening the 5th and attempting the maneuver again. Obito did not fall for it, not this time at least. He quickly used his Kamui to escape to other dimension with his body, leaving only an illusion in its place.

He came back from the pocket dimension pretty soon, and transported himself behind Guy, chanting,

'Mokuton: Death Trap', said Obito as a number of tress sprouted from beneath Guy and trapped him in them. They trees sucked off the trapped person's Chakra, which allowed them to last as long as the person had Chakra, leading the prisoner to die due to Chakra exhaustion. Obito designed this Jutsu to trap someone with Tsunade-level strength, so he was fairly certain that Guy wouldn't be able to escape them. What he failed to realize that Guy was using the Gates, allowing him more strength than Tsunade.

But for that he had to open the 7th gate. And Guy didn't want to do it unless that proved to be necessary. He was not overly worried of Chakra exhaustion. Guy was fairly certain that he could escape the prison before that happened. His 5th gate was starting to show effects as the grace period of this gate reached its prime; He would have to quickly open another gate, or succumb to this Gate's after effects. But he didn't want to waste the grace period of the 6th gate trapped in a cage it won't help against.

"So you think that you can win this fight? That opening all the gates of the human body should help you win. Let me tell you something, you can never defeat us. Do you see Madara there fighting The Hachibi? He defeated all the kages on his own. Now if you believe you are stronger than all the kages combined, keep trying." Obito said, as he turned around to leave Guy to his fate. Guy, not one to be ever discouraged, stated. "Yes, defeating him, I am not too sure, but defeating you… I KNOW I will defeat you, as soon as I get out of this."

Obito gritted his teeth, and prepared to ignite him with a Katon ninjutsu move, when they heard a chirping of birds, not unlike-

"Chidori!" Kakashi said as he entered the scene from the left, with his right hand shining blue. All attention turned to him and Obito proceeded to burn Kakashi with the jutsu originally targeted at Guy. Kakashi vanished with a pop at contact, using 'Substitution' with a rock.

Kakashi aimed the still ignited Chidori at Obito. But he suddenly vanished with Obito into a swirl. Guy growled menacingly only to notice a slightly chuckling Kakashi behind him, freeing him from the Mokuton traps. Obito's image refreshed as he appeared with a hole in his clothing, baring his chest at his adversaries, courtesy of clone Kakashi, which Guy realised momentarily. But this didn't stop Guy from shouti- I mean speaking, about how Kakashi made a youthful eternal rival…

"YOSH, MY ETERNAL RIVAL! I KNEW YOU WOULD NOT LET THIS UNYOUTHFUL MAN DIMINISH YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH! NOW SEEING AS YOU ARE BACK...GATE 6: OPEN!" said Guy, opening the 6th gate.

"Guy I know that you would like an explanation right now… Don't ask me why, but I really need to talk to Obito right now…" Kakashi said, almost pleadingly. And it was true. While Kakashi was in the trance, he pondered over the fact, whether he deserved to live at all. He thought about all the mistakes he made in his life, and when he asked for an answer only the image of Naruto came to mind. Then his mind played some of the memories of Naruto chatting with him. That kid was seriously the embodiment of selflessness.

With an answer, that was to ask Obito a question, he smiled at the memory, and focused back to the fight. He saw Guy tangled in the branches of trees sprouting from the earth, and Obito attempting to use the Katon: Massive Dragon Bullet Jutsu, he had little time to think and straight way jumped to side, sending a clone to assault Obito. He also sent his clone to the pocket dimension of Kamui at the last second so that there wouldn't be any chance of the attack missing.

And it had desired results, if not completely. Obito's image refreshed and he had a hole in his dress showing his bare chest, in the center. It seemed that though his Chidori could not kill Obito, its contact did not make it any easier for Obito to escape the devastating attack.

"So… 'Old Friend', tell me, how are you still alive? And what are you doing at Madara's side?" asked Kakashi, keeping a neutral tone.

"Eh? So you want to talk now? NOW? After you BETRAYED my trust?" said Obito, in his 'I-Can't-Believe-It' tone.

"Keep up the incredulous act, and I might take you for my next movie." said Kakashi, care-freely. Then he continued in a more serious tone "I want to talk to Obito, not Tobi, so keep your stupid melodramatic acting to yourself. Now answer my question!" shouted Kakashi, tone changing from serious to angry.

"Oh Yeah! Oh I am so scared of the badass Kakashi, right?" sneered Obito, and finally decided to come back to the topic of hot debate. "The only reason I am alive is because after Madara saved me from that landslide, with the help of Zetsus. After that, he showed me err of my ways. He showed me how pathetic pleading won't get you anywhere in this world" continued Obito, going on and on about this world needed someone to save it from itself, arrogantly claiming to be the one who would do it. He then proceeded to tell everyone how he survived, how Madara offered him a new purpose in life, how he first rejected, only to accept later. He also described the incident that convinced him to join forces with Madara. The one that just so happened to include Kakashi, himself, Rin and a Raikiri.

Sadly after Kakashi heard what Obito had to say, he lost his cool, and lunged in to attack everyone, including Guy. He used his 'Lightening Cutter' on Obito, who quickly escaped using his Kamui, and ended up making Kakashi's 'Lightening Cutter' scratch Guy, who only escaped it because of his speed due to the 7th gate.

As soon as that happened, Kakashi regained his senses, and apologized to Guy, who simply waved it off.

He then turned to Obito, and faintly saw the man that he could have become if he had not taken the path of destruction. He said, "You are no longer the man who saved my life all those years ago. To protect Obito's memory, I'll have to kill you", boldly, but there was no arrogance in his tone, it was as if he stating a fact.

And without turning toward Guy, he said, "And I'll need your help too."

"YOSH Kakashi! My Eternally Hipy Rival, you'll see that you place you trust in correct people. We'll take out this Mangekyo menace of a life-time"

He tag teamed with Guy, and prepared to take out Obito.

* * *

><p>~REAL TIME~<p>

Obito was forced to come out of his day dreams. He was in Kamui's Pocket Dimension, and though residing in it had a negligible Chakra requirement, maintaining an illusion in the real world took some Chakra. When he returned he noticed that one of those Idiots there had erected an earth wall such that it seemed to pass through Obito as he was standing.

They sure were the Annoying Shinobi Forces.

Obito growled, and then proceeded to take out everyone in the same disturbing way as before. Darui, Kurotsuchi, Yamato, Temari, Mifune, Chojuro, he slaughtered them all.

After he was done there, he went to check out how the extraction of Hachibi was coming. To his delight he found that the Statue was done with Hachibi right before he arrived and was currently processing it. It would seem that Gyuki, willingly, went to the statue in an attempt to salvage Bee out of this deal. Sadly his last wish was ignored and Bee was dead almost as soon as Gyuki was taken out. In his last seconds he thanked Gyuki for being there for him always, and told him about a plan he intended for his fellow Jinchuriki. Gyuki swore on his soul that he would fulfill Bee's last wish no matter the consequences.

**"That's the promise of a life time... my friend..."** said Gyuki in his last moments, before he was separated from his container forever.

**"Let's see now..."** said Gyuki, smirking. He was in Gedo Mazu's, A.K.A. The Juubi's, mind-frame, and it was a good thing. He would fulfill Bee's last wish, and it was time to start planning how.

Of course Obito did not know about this plan. And even if he did, it was too late to stop that.

* * *

><p>~MEANWHILE, WITH MADARA~<p>

Things were not good for Naruto. Not good at all.

When they decided that with the final move Madara was gone for good, He proved that he too had the annoying habit of coming back from the dead, just like Orochimaru did.

And he was back with a bang too. When The Konoha 13 turned their backs to him, he erupted from the black flames of 'Amaterasu' with his Sus'sano, and straight way obliterated all the minor unnamed characters, from his side, taking out Ino-Shika-Cho, and with them, Team Guy and Sai.

They rest had little time to remorse for death of their comrades, and quickly jumped back. In Shino's case, it was not fast enough, and Kiba, in an attempt to save his team member, got killed alongside him. Madara had taken out Kiba and Shino very easily. Just a swing of the Sus'sano's arms was all it took.

Hinata, who had not yet broken down even though her beloved cousin just got killed, could not hold back her tears, as her precious people started dying in front of her eyes. She fell on her knees, and covered her face with hands, as she cried. She made a very easy target, and Madara had no plans to let her go. Swinging one of his swords in her direction, he sought to kill her fast.

Naruto noticed the movement from the corner of his eye, and faintly recalled the time when Pain killed her. Naruto summoned a lot of chakra from the Kyubi, as he had used most of it in the Rasen-Shuriken barrage. He made it in time, and barely managed to save her. She turned her wide eyes to the blond who had saved her. When she saw the determination in his eyes, she wiped her own eyes, and in a moment of adolescent confusion, all the restrictions she placed on herself lapsed, and she hugged the blonde, while he held her bridal style, and ran far from the Madara.

Mean while, Sasuke, who was still quite near Madara, prepared to unleash his own Sus'sano. But Madara didn't let him, and attacked before Sasuke could even power it up. Sasuke was a bit slow in escaping the attack, and in a clumsy attempt to guard him, Sakura came between Sasuke and the impending attack, only to be taken out in his place.

With only Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke left, Madara took to chatting again.

"So, Kyubi brat, how does it feel to see that all your precious people are no longer around to be saved? Feel the despair, and give up! You can no longer do anything!" Madara claimed.

Sasuke ran towards Naruto, who was standing beside Hinata, and said, "Naruto, don't lose hope, there is still something we can do." Naruto looked at Sasuke in surprise, and after hearing what he had to say, decided to give it a shot.

They powered up a Sus'sano covered Full Biju Mode.

Madara stared at the giant monster in front of his eyes, thinking that this must have been what Hashirama felt when he did the same thing.

Then Madara noticed something, which happened to be a flaw in the Kyubi brat's technique… He noticed that Hinata was standing alone, totally unprotected. With one sleek move, he killed her.

That had a totally unpredicted effect.

With her out of the picture Naruto lost it again, just like with Pein. Naruto's golden Full Biju Mode slowly turned crimson. He was losing control, he could feel it, but before he could stop himself, it erupted into the crimson, which forced Sasuke to shut down his Sus'sano. Sasuke, as soon as his protection went down, flew far from them, weakened very much.

* * *

><p>~SEVERAL MINUTES LATER, WITH SASUKE~<p>

All was lost.

There was no hope left at all.

As soon as Hinata was killed Naruto, got very angry. As in REALLY REALLY ANGRY. This caused him to succumb to the Kyubi's negative influence, which though had been suppressed lately was not gone as it can never truly be removed, taking over him. That led him to release 8 tails worth power.

All the while, Kurama was trying his hardest to wake up his mad host, but to no avail. He was completely under the influence of Dark Naruto, which was never a good thing.

Obito came in to aid Madara in dealing with the rampaging Biju, but was left temporarily incapacitated. Only Madara, with his practice in dealing with the Kyubi could try to control him right now. But this monster did not possess the rational thoughts of the Kyubi. It was a true killing machine, which was a hard thing to genjutsu into oblivion.

Even now Madara was fighting hard to keep Naruto at bay.

Sasuke crawled towards Naruto. He knew that there wasn't much hope left here. If they were as lucky as Tsunade was unlucky, Madara might just die of a heart attack, after suddenly using the 'Outer Path: Rinne Rebirth.' to revive everyone in the world. But that wasn't likely to happen, even in an alternate universe.

Suddenly, The Gedo Mazu statue, which was near the 8 tailed beast, started sucking the demonic chakra out. As soon as Sasuke saw it, he knew that there was no other choice. He had just one ace left up his sleeve, and there was nothing else he could do to try and save the world. He didn't want to do it, because it meant condemning Naruto too, but he knew Naruto would understand. He hoped so, anyways.

* * *

><p>When Obito saw the Gedo Mazu Statue starting the extraction process, he rejoiced. Finally, it was gonna happen.<p>

Then he saw Sasuke stand up, And suddenly all the planning of his life time, went down the drain.

* * *

><p>Madara was overjoyed. If people didn't know better, they would say that he was actually Tobi, impersonating Madara.<p>

As soon as the extraction of Kyubi started, he began the seal to make himself the Jinchuriki of Juubi.

Then he saw Sasuke stand up, And suddenly all the planning of his life time, went down the drain.

* * *

><p>Gyuki, in Juubi's mind-frame, found the rest of tailed beasts easily. He told them the plan and as soon as they heard it, they agreed to do it. It was a really simple thing to do, actually. The plan was basic in formation, and though there was a high chance that it wouldn't work at all, it did not kill them to give it a shot. Actually, it would kill them, if the plan worked like thought to.<p>

It was simply to not to ALLOW Kurama to enter the mindscape at all. Even as Juubi claimed Kurama's chakra, they would push him out. There was a chance that the 10-Tailed Beast overloads due to the influx of chakra. It was a sacrificial plan, but again, what did they have to lose?

It was ironic that it was the beasts, often used by one faction of humans to slaughter the other, which were trying their hardest to prevent the same species from extinction.

A few minutes later, after the explanations were done, Gyuki noticed that Kurama had already started to take form inside Juubi's mind, indicating that the extraction had begun.

**"YO! Let's show that maggot that the Tailed Beasts are nothing to play with. Baka-Yarou!"** Gyuki said. And thus their plan began.

* * *

><p><strong>"Naruto, Looks like the extraction has begun... Sorry Kit, but we did our best."<strong> Kurama said sorrowfully.

Naruto had already calmed down somewhat, but he was still letting the Dark Naruto control his body right now. Actually, he would not have returned to normal, if he did not come back to the cage, in an attempt to release the Kyubi. But this time, fortunately, Kyubi himself grabbed Naruto and literally shook him awake.

"Yeah, I see it. Looks like it's the good bye of a life-time" Said Naruto, with an equally mournful face.

**"Yeah kit, I have a lot of regrets, but my most major one is that I was such a… Asshole… before"** Kurama said, not just referring to with Naruto, but also with Mito and Kushina.

"Hey, it's all right. I, myself never gave you the respect you deserved. We both made some mistakes, but in the end, we are in this together." said Naruto.

**"Bye Kit"** said Kurama and raised his fist to Naruto's eye-level.

"Bye Furball" said Naruto, and bumped his own fist to Kurama's.

They both looked ahead, and waited what was in store for them. But neither Kurama, nor Naruto even, in their wildest dreams expected that to happen.

Sasuke stood up. Now was not the time to behave like a crippled old man, though the 'crippled' part of the statement did suit him. He had only one shot at this, and even in that, there was next to no chance that it would work perfectly.

He gave an angry battle cry, and ran towards Naruto. Madara and Obito looked between each other, but neither did anything. They didn't think he was capable of anything. Well, who said they were good at listening to stories where the hero a_lways_, by some ridiculous means, thwarts the villains' plans.

As Sasuke reached Naruto, summoning the last bits of his chakra, he released his Sus'sano and struck his Totsuka no Tsurugi at Naruto.

This broke all hell.

Obito saw this happening, and in a desperate attempt to save their victory, used Kamui on the 8 Tailed Naruto, so that he would not be sealed inside the sword for all eternity, and instead be transferred to the pocket dimension.

It did not help in the least.

* * *

><p>That chat with Naruto turned out to be their final one. After their talk, Naruto's barely left life energy subsided completely, thus leaving the Kyubi alone in the mindscape.<p>

As the Kurama sat in the space, waiting for the inevitable to happen, a thought bubbled its way to him. **'Hm… seems like jiji's prophesy failed. Had he gone senile? He seemed pretty normal. Hm… has it really been 3000 years? But, I was pretty convinced that Naruto was the child prophesied about. He even looked the part, somewhat.'** Then his anger arose, **"The Fuck, jiji! How does he save the world when he's already dead?!"**

Then what he been expecting, started. He felt the Statue start feasting on his chakra. It was doing so pretty fast too, and at this rate, he would be completely absorbed by the statue in merely half an hour, human time. Pretty soon, he was in a three way tug of war, and he felt his body being torn, Chakra trying to divide. He felt the 3 things trying to trap him… when-

**"Good bye Ni-Sama, this just might be the final time."** said a faintly familiar voice.

**"Wait, WHAT-"** was all he could say before he felt another pull... No wait, it wasn't a pull it was a...push? And maybe a pull too. No… it was a completely different stuff. It was like a 4 way path, with this one being the best.

He felt warmth in this path that beat the cold of all the pulls, from Kamui, Blade and Juubi, rolled into one, any day. He decided to take this path. He would take what he liked, damn them all. But he could not take the path, as it sucked him anyways, without consent.

Then all went white.

* * *

><p>~SOMEWHERE, AT SOMETIME~<p>

He awoke in a mind-space.

Here he felt warm.

Here he felt just right.

Here he felt complete.

Here he felt familiar... It did look suspiciously like his own-

He opened his eyes and when he looked around he felt...

Doomed.

**"WHAT THE HELL! I AM BACK?!"** roared The Kyubi No Yoko, so loudly that the entire village heard him...

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

**Hm... Kurama is back to past, though none of them planned for that to happen. For those of you wondering why I stretched it so... It's a secret.**

**2 people reviewed, and I am mighty thankful for that!**

**Reviews, Favs, Follows are greatly appreciated**

**So, till next time...**

**KuroKaze Out!**


	3. The Start Of A Beautiful Relationship

**This is the place, I'll answer Guest reviews.**

**\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \_****  
>NaruHina Love 12: <strong>Uh... Is that a typo?**  
>Guest: <strong>His own, I have cleared that up now.**  
>arms: <strong>Yup, Me too.  
><strong>_ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Now, I present to you Chapter 3-ttebayo!**

**DISclaimer: Yeah, Naruto DOES NOT belong to me. If it did, Minato and Kushina would have survived the Kyubi attack.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Start Of A Beautiful Relationship<p>

~_previously~_  
><em>Kurama is back to past! Believe it! Precisely… at some point on October the 10th. So, what will he do? A lot more happened but now most of it has been negated… Time travel time.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurama had pretty much convinced himself that being sealed, at that point, inevitable. And against his better judgment, he had grown fond of Naruto. He was sure that this kit was the one father-Sage prophesied about. So, after the sealing ritual began, he decided that the best way to spare Naruto's body the pain that would make plenty of humans greet the Shinigami's doors was to escape Naruto's body in the fastest manner he could. Thus he began pushing Chakra out of the body.<p>

In the first seal, though for barely a second, he would swear that he could feel his brothers and sisters trying their hardest to push him away from the seal. It was definitely curious, being pushed and pulled by the same being.

Sadly, he didn't have time to register what was going on with that seal, since he could feel a second sealing thing to start feasting on his charka. He looked through kit's eyes and saw Sasuke standing with a blade, touching kit's skin.

Before he had time to react, he felt a third pull, this one coming from that Obito's blasted Sharingan. Now this was too much! And though he was no master of seals, he knew from previous experiences that being sealed in multiple things was not at all a happy process. Last time someone attempted to do it, he was stripped from his yin-half. And that was when he was complete and was being sealed in 2 things. This time, it was worse, he was being pulled in 3 different containers and he was only his yang-half. He was about to give in to Sasuke's blade, when he suddenly felt another pull.

But before he could bite his tail in frustration, (He would smack his head on the bars of the cage, albeit there was none) he noticed that something was different with this seal. Though it was a very small one, the difference was there and even the densest of the dense coughNarutocough would be able to sense it. He was not choosing the seal here, the seal, was working its magic without permission. Without further ado the seal took the control from Kurama's hands and everything ceased existing.

And somehow or the other, From Naruto's mindscape, he woke up in his own. And from there in Konoha…

* * *

><p>~PRESENT TIME, IN THE PAST~<p>

**"Yondaime Hokage?"** said Kurama, wondering. **_'Was that sealing a genjutsu based one? I seem to be facing the night of my sealing here… NAH! That doesn't happen to us Bijus… So is this actual past? I have never heard of jutsu that brings one to the past… '_**

"So you noticed me, huh" Minato said calmly. Who wouldn't be? Standing far away from Kyubi, and being the badass Yondaime Hokage.

**"Yo Minato!"** Kurama said with smile, which looked plain creepy on him, before continuing, **"Teleport us away, I wish to talk."** All the while thinking about this mess **_'Might as well give this thing a shot. Let's see if I can't correct some past mistakes.'_**

"Y-YO MINATO!?" said Minato gaping like a fish, then Sarutobi's teachings came back to him 'When facing danger, any kind, remain professional'.'Professional…professional…OK'

"You want to talk? Hmm... Okay, here we go" Said Minato, as he threw a Hiraishin kunai at Kurama. Right before the impact, he teleported to the kunai, then placing a hand on the Kyubi, teleported them 50 miles away from Konoha.

"We are free to talk here. No one can eavesdrop on us, and the village is safe now. And just so you know, IF you are planning to attack the village anyways, I am pretty free to beat the shit out of you here." said Minato.

**"Don't worry,"** at that Minato sighed in relief, and the fox continued, **"I am here to propose a deal, that would be to ask you to seal me inside your son"** said Kurama. And then Minato took back in his just released sigh of relief.

To say Minato was shocked and that it was an understatement would in itself be an understatement.

This was asking too much. And obviously the Kyubi knew that. It SHOULD know that. After all, no one trusted him. Then why did he propose such an outrageous deal anyways? And how did it know that his son was a _boy_. Had he been keeping tabs on Kushina's life…

And that's it. That is where his 'Logical Yondaime' mode ran out and 'Worrying parent' Mode activated at its full power.

He snarled at the Kurama, and said "That Fox does not talk calmly! Who are you and what have you done with the fox?! Nonononono! Fuck that shit! Like hell I would allow YOU to be sealed inside MY son! Just what do you think? Sealing a Biju inside them runs in our family?!"

**"Sorry to point that out to you, But no-one except an Uzumaki is strong enough o have me sealed inside of them, So yes, in a way, Sealing me inside themselves' runs in your family."** Said the Kyubi, and after a pause added, **"Your wife's family, at any rate. To which, your son belongs to anyways."**

This statement snatched Minato from the side of 'Worrying parent' and threw him back to 'Logical Yondaime' group.

"Yeah… well… I have to admit that you DO make sense, but you haven't given me enough reason to trust you. And I don't believe you ever would." Minato said. Yes, he was the 'Logical Yondaime'… so what? That still gave him grounds to throw any deal out of the window that had the potential to endanger the village... or so he would say to the people who would want to hear his reasoning... before he threw THEM out of the window for even asking such nonsense.

**"Look, you know I was under that masked maniac's control. He had a freaking SHARINGAN! Whatever I did there was not my will."**

"You never made it any easier for Kushina all the while you were inside her." Minato pointed out to Kurama.

**"Can you really blame me for trying?"** Kurama asked, with a raised eyebrow-like-look, **"Before you even touch that subject, try being sealed inside someone from another species, for more than a century. Let alone a woman"**

"You are a… Sexist, I didn't know that. That aside, I don't really see a reason yet." Minato said simply.

**"Okay, I did not want to come to this, but take a look at the bigger picture. Assuming you turn down my humble offer, then you would lose a Biju, I will lose it, then you'll lose everything you hold dear, finally you get to lose your life."** Kurama said, a bit of his sadistic side surfacing. And then continued. **"Because believe me, even though you are strong, Hokage, you are not stronger than me."**

"…What do you want?" asked Minato, with a serious expression.

**"I already told you. I want to be sealed inside your son."** answered the Kyubi

"No, what I want to know why you would want to be sealed inside a human again, after being free for only a few moments." clarified Minato.

**"Let's just say because I feel like it."** Kurama said.

"Let me get this straight, you want to be sealed inside a human just after trying that stupidly hard to escape from one." Said Minato incredulously, referring to time when Naruto was about to be born.

Sighing Kurama explained **"I can tell you the truth, but would you believe it?"** Seeing a challenging look on Minato's face, he continued, **"I am actually trying to see what would have happened if I got along a host."**

"Wait, 'got' along? Past tense? My son has never been your host, why the past tense." Asked Minato.

**"I mean Kushina and Mito, not your son. And though living with Kushina and Mito showed me that not all human females are weak, but still, a guy is better."** Kurama said, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Wow… I expected a lot of things from the Kyubi No Kitsune, but strong sexist was definitely not one of them… Your aggressiveness suggests that you are a guy, but don't tell me that you… uh, bend both ways?" Minato said, stifling a laugh, even as he filed the tidbit about this 'Mito' for later.

**"WHY YOU!"** growled Kurama, so much for a change of subject. **"I am a male, and the only reason you don't see my 'equipment' is because it is hidden."**

"I didn't even ask-… OK let's leave this topic. Since I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, and thank Jiraiya sensei for that, and I am willing to do what you ask. But you better be ready for the most sadistic seal, you'll ever be sealed in"

**"Yeah yeah"** drawled The Kyubi, with a feral grin. **"So then, let's get this show on the road, what say?"**

Minato just nodded and sat down, cross-legged, thinking. Kyubi looked at the Yondaime keenly. After a while he got up, with a serious expression on his face. Then he chuckled nervously.

"Uh… try as I might, I cannot think of a seal, strong enough to hold you, that won't end my life." Minato muttered.

Kurama heard that and said, **"And that's why you are not an Uzumaki, and Kushina is, dumbass. Go get her"**

"Oh shit… I completely forgot about Kushina!" said Minato, and he hurriedly Hiraishin-ed to his home.

Seeing that Kurama simply face-tailed.

* * *

><p>~SHINAZUKI TOWN~<p>

A coup[e 100 miles away from Konoha Jiraiya was standing, his jaw touching the floor, in a casino with Tsunade and her teen apprentice.

With one eye twitching every now and then, he was a scene to watch; at least that's what young Shizune thought. Tsunade was cackling like a maniac.

"I…I lost... I LOST!" exclaimed the Toad Sage, seemingly recovered enough from his stupor" to YOU! My poor Gama-Chan"

"HELL YEAH! Jiraiya of the Sannin" She mocked his title" You owe me a 20 million ryo. I don't think a Gama-Chan gonna cover it. You better sign me a check. ", But even as she was cackling madly a thought crossed her mind.

_'I wonder which major village got overrun. I never win, leave wining BIG. Maybe I'll ask Jiraiya to look into it.'_

"Tsunade of the Sannin, I bet another 20 million ryo against you!" Said Jiraiya, not wanting to go down without a fight.

"You do realize that you would be down 40 if you lost, right" said Tsunade, not minding it one bit.

"So you'll return my 20 just like that?" said Jiraiya smirking. And of course she fell for it.

_'But I wonder which village got destroyed with this win just now'_ thought he.

"You're on" Said Tsunade. But alas an unlucky shot was one thing and an unlucky streak another, so of course she lost. But even as Jiraiya did a merry dance, and flirted with other girls, a thought came to both of their minds.

_'Phew! A calamity successfully averted'_

* * *

><p>~DEEP UNDERGROUND ROOT HQ~<p>

"Danzo-Sama, Minato and The Kyubi have vanished from radar. It would seem the used the Hiraishin to escape far from the village" Said a Masked ROOT-Boy.

"Hmm… I wonder what Hiruzen has to say about this" Thought the almost mumied man, sitting in shadows.

"Should we continue search, sir?" continued the ROOT ANBU.

"No drop the search, I get the feeling we should head to the council's conference room." Said Danzo as he stood up and moved toward the Hokage Office.

* * *

><p>~NAMIKAZE MANSION~<p>

Kushina was still in her loose clothes, she wore during the Naruto's birth, resting beside her son.

_'And HIS son'_

Kushina was feeling only slightly weak, assumedly from the extraction of the Kyubi. Not that she was complaining, not at all. Most people die from extraction of the Biju. She was lucky that she was an Uzumaki or she would have died herself.

Then Kushina frowned. Being an Uzumaki was what had got her in this mess in the first place. Would she have to pass the baggage to her son or grandchild? She shook her head and snuggled Naruto delicately. Kushina knew that someday she will have to, Mito said after all; that unlike her, Kushina did not have an ultra long life span, that she might live till around the time her child was in their 40s but no more. That was more than normal yeah, but not ultra or super long. Mito said that when the time came, to trust her own judgment, but to be flexible too. Kushina noticed then, that she couldn't feel that dratted Kyubi's Chakra, not even his malice

_'What happened out there? Oh if only Minato would allow me to face the danger'_ But NO he was the most worrisome husband one could ask for. _'But damn me if that's not what I like about him'_

And Suddenly Minato came back."Kushina…" And then they were hugging and kissing the life out of each other, figuratively.

After letting go, Minato's face got serious, like that Badass Logical Hokage thingy of his."Kushina, we have to make a very big decision now. Not only is it important for us, but the village itself."

"And what is it?"Kushina said, not liking where this conversation was going right at the beginning of it.

"Before I tell you, I want you take into consideration that not only does our future, but this world's future hangs on the balance here" Said Minato, no sign of the joke on his face.

"Go on, tell me Minato don't create a dramatic suspense." Kushina said. Just what was going on here? Minato should be partying, he beat the Kyubi! Who has done that except the Shodaime? No one at all… Maybe Madara… And she could briefly remember hearing about 2 brothers in hidden cloud… But the point stood… wait…

"Minato, what happened to the Kyubi? I can't sense it at all." And just like that Minato's body stiffened.

"Kushina, the Kyubi and I have made a deal-" started Minato but was cut off by his wife. "A DEAL WITH THE KYUBI?! The KYUBI NO KITSUNE!? Minato are you freaking kidding me!?" Kushina almost shouted, and hearing her shout, Naruto woke up. But he did not cry, instead, he seemed to be listening to the conversation.

"We should go and ki-"Kushina was about to say 'kill the Kyubi' but then remembered what Mito explained _'you can't kill a Biju, that's why you seal them in a human's body… blah blah blah…'_

"Right, we can't kill the bad boy. So do we let him go? Then how come are you discussing this with me…" Kushina suddenly went silent, a forlorn look on her face, "You want me to seal it in me again, don't you?"

"No I don't, it's something worse" said Minato sadly and Kushina wondered what could Minato consider worse than his family suffering? Unless…

"No… not him, please say that you are not talking about Naruto" She said pleadingly, but Minato did not respond, and that was answer enough.

"Minato… Why? You need my consent to damn him to life as a Jinchuriki? I decline, right now. I would much rather seal it in myself again."

"It's not an option for us Kushina" said Minato sadly, "It is actually the only viable course of action. If we let the Kyubi go anywhere else, after this attack our village will look too weak to others and we might even have another war on our hands. Not only that but Naruto is an Uzumaki and my son, and as long as I have one I can't ask another parent to sacrifice their children, if I myself am not willing to do this, plus he is an infant, and you need an infant to seal a Biju." Explained Minato.

"Not convinced. A Biju container needs love to control their prisoners-"retorted Kushina, but stopped when she felt Minato's hand on her waist, bringing her closer to him, so he could whisper in her ear, "And we'll make sure to give him plenty of that" said he softly.

"Yes, that we will." Said his red-headed wife.

"So it is agreed upon?" asked Minato.

"No its not. Why can't I seal it in me again? You know damn well that I can."

"And what happens if are at your deathbed." Minato said, even though it pained him greatly to even imagine that. But he had a job, as a father and as a Hokage. "What if we need the Kyubi's power out at the battlefield? Kushina, I damn well know I wouldn't be ever able to send you alone like that, maybe not with a troop either. The Kyubi is already out Kushina, it would be better to seal him in Naruto. Not just strategically, but also, I think you have suffered the pain of having him alone for long enough. You were alone as you grew up, but Naruto would not be. He would have us."

When she slowly nodded, he asked her, "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine, way better than I expected to be. So you need my help in the sealing Jutsu?" said she smirking a little. It happened very less that The Yellow Flash of Konoha needed someone's help.

"Well what can I say? My beautiful wife is best person for this kind of a job" Said Minato grinning back.

Kushina rolled her eyes and said "I remember where the scrolls are, just give me a minute" Minato called behind her "Just how come are you running around like that extraction was nothing? Oh wait; did you eat a Shinobi pill?" Kushina answered "Yeah I did."

"Let's go, I already found them" Said Kushina coming out of the Namikaze library. Then she threw a pill at him "Hold on to it" He nodded and then they Hiraishin-ed back to Kyubi.

* * *

><p>~HOKAGE OFFICE~<p>

"Is everyone here?" asked Danzo, the head of ROOT… though not many knew that.

"The Hokage is not here" Hiashi, the Hyuga clan head muttered.

"Oh he'll be here soon, I have no doubt" Said Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head.

"He's fighting a Biju, cut him some slack." The former Hokage, Hiruzen said, from the Sarutobi clan seat.

"Do we send him backup? We definitely should" said Inoichi, of the Yamanaka.

"IF feel that the number of our Shinobis has grown too much to handle in these past years of peace, then by all means, go ahead. They'll be just hindrances to the Hokage anyways." Danzo said, demeanor as cold as ever.

"Why are we here anyways?" Chouza Akimichi asked. And Shikaku Nara nodded, "That right; I too, was not informed of the purpose of this meeting, Sandaime-Sama."

"I believe I have some things to announce" Said Sarutobi, and then paused when everyone nodded, "Minato intends to sacrifice himself and his family in this battle."

"He what?" Koharu asked, current advisor of the Hokage.

"The Kyubi will not give us enough time to regroup. As it is, a Biju can not be killed, only sealed. But outside of the Uzumaki family jutsus, there are only a few Jutsus that can seal the Kyubi, and not one leaves the caster alive. As only Minato knows this Jutsu, and there is no other way to stop the Kyubi, AND because Minato would not teach me the Jutsu, I fear that this was the last we saw Yondaime-Sama" Said Sarutobi.

"I see you are talking about Yondaime Sama's fuinjutsu abilities. So who is this family you were talking about? Is our Hokage secretly married? And who is the chosen vessel? Someone we know?" Shikaku asked, who was not only smart enough to deduce all that before others could even begin to understand what was being said but also was going through a mental list of possible wives for Minato. After hearing that everyone's brains finally got to work, deciphering what was said, though Hiashi was the first one to comment on that.

"Wait… Will the Kyubi be sealed in Kushina again?" Hiashi asked, knowing that his wife would grow very worried after she heard that.

"No, I suppose he'll use his son, but I am not sure whether he is born yet or not" said Fugaku casually, not knowing what kind of reaction that would cause.

"Minato has an heir!? Why the HELL weren't we informed!?" Exclaimed Chouza angrily.

The ever silent head of the Aburame clan, also added his cents, "I was not informed of the situation by any authority, though my little bugs have been telling me about the change in Kushina Uzumaki's Chakra, so I deduced that since Minato is the only one she spends time with, he must be the one behind her sudden change in chakra signature."

"Damn you Aburame, For once you talk during this meeting and you decide to be more cryptic than Sandaime-Sama. And you knew and kept it shut, didn't you?" Inoichi said, pointing an accusing finger at Shibi.

"It was not my place to say" said Shibi simply.

"OK, I need order in the council room." Sarutobi said, massaging his temple."Yes Minato and Kushina are a married and a happy couple… or were before tonight. Yes Kushina has been pregnant for about 9 and a half months…" and he continued on, telling them about what happened tonight, at Naruto's birthplace, at least all that Minato told him about. It had been a clone, for it popped as soon as that was done.

Sarutobi also told them that Minato planned to seal the Kyubi inside in his son, and said something about the Shiki-Fuin. But that was all he knew about tonight. He also told them that Minato had asked to be wedded to Kushina in private. And that they had been expecting Naruto since 2 weeks ago, Naruto was late.

"So since we can't sense any of the Kyubi's chakra, so you are assuming that…it is… already sealed inside this Naruto guy" Asked the till now silent, Inuzuka clan head, Tsume.

"It can mean that…or something else entirely" Said Danzo, who had been keeping quite all the while, _'Regardless, Yondaime can beat Kyubi and Konoha gains a strong weapon, what else could one ask for?'_

"So now that this is done… What are we supposed to do?" Asked Inoichi

"The only thing we can do right now is to measure the amount of damage we have incurred, no point in delaying this." Said Shikaku, when he had everyone's attention, he continued, "We have to arrange our forces, and make sure to maintain a strong front. Other villages might take this as a chance to attack our village, if we appear weak."

"Shikaku is correct. Since Minato is not here, I am the acting Hokage. Chouza, use your big size Jutsu, and announce that a meeting for all active ninja's is being organized in front of the Hokage office. Inoichi and Shibi, you'll be the ones who actually go to the meeting place, I'll give you details later." And so on everyone was assigned a job. The village had taken heavy damage, and it would require everyone's cooperation to pull out this mess safely. The Meeting was adjourned, and everyone rushed out, to prepare for what was to come.

Danzo especially made haste to his underground ROOT base. He had to assign a few jobs himself.

* * *

><p>~FOREST, MILES AWAY FROM KONOHA~<p>

The sealing went much more pleasantly than Kushina anticipated it to go. When she got there, the first thing she did was-

"Uzumaki Nin-Jutsu: Chakra Chains" Said Kushina and her body ejected a lot of chains, trapping the beast where it lay. She expected it to snarl, growl and curse. But Kyubi simply turned towards her and said, **"Kushina… Long time no see".**

"Ha, I didn't think you would start missing me as soon as you left my body, -ttebane" said Kushina smirking. Then her face got serious, and she went near to the Kyubi as Minato prepared the sealing formula.

"Kyubi-"She started to say, but Kyubi interrupted right then, saying just one line, **"My name is Kurama."** Kushina stared at the Kyubi, but then continued, "OK, Kurama, I am gonna touch you temple, try to avoid killing me" She said jokingly, then added a warning, "or I WILL kill you"

Now, Kyubi knew that being a Biju had its own special ups and downs; one of the ups was that they couldn't be killed by a mortal. But seeing her, smile _that_ smile was making his hair at end of his tails stand. She was radiating an aura like death itself. But then again, she wasn't called the Red Death for kicks.

He felt her soft palm touch his temple, but did nothing. Nothing needed to be done here. All he needed was their trust right now.

Meanwhile Kushina, hand back to her side, was very shocked. This was The KYUBI alright. It was completely the Kyubi no Kitsune she had known for years. Except for one teeny-weeny difference, that is, he had NONE of Kyubi's malice, one of the things that Kyubi was known for. He was almost the most desirable prisoner, she could ask for her son. Super Chakra boost, Super Healing ability and no being asshole on a wholesale price… Now if…

"I can sense malice; it is one the abilities that having you inside of me gave me, as very well you know. And I can sense none from you. Why is that? Are going to be the same asshole after being sealed? And I can still hold you so give me one reason to trust my son with you."

**"Let's start with the first question. Well… you can't sense any because I have released all of that anger and hatred, I no longer hold any old grudges, and I have let go of the past. Except Uchiha Madara, I can't forgive him, not now not ever. I am being sealed by my wishes, why would I be an asshole at all? I know that you can still hold me in, but even if I agreed to that, there is too much of a past between us, admittedly that was my fault, but still I want to start afresh."** Kurama said, answering each question with patience.

"Reason Furball, out with it" said Kushina, tapping her foot on the ground.

**"Believe me when I say that it's for a better future"** Kurama said.

"Yes… I don't know why, but I believe you, but be aware, if you mess this up, then after the long hour of beating I'll put you through" said she as she activated her cold 'Red Death' Mode, demonic and deathly aura, hair like nine tails, creepy voice, all rolled into Kushina, "It will be **so bad** that when I finally **send you to the Shinigami** **you'll be begging** him to be more merciful that **I was…"**

Just then Minato came around" I'm done there, want to begin?" said he as he wiped sweat of his brow."That's a god-damned tough seal, how did you Uzumaki guys do it?" at which Kushina could only shrug.

"Ok then, let's do this" Said Minato, then he ran through the handseals, shouting, "Secret Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Sacred Barrier of The 12 Zodiacs!"

After that Kurama did not really understand a thing except that he heard Minato's voice again soon, this time as in, "Secret Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Seal of the 6 Gates!"

Then everything went white. Not white as in end-of-the-tunnel white, but actually an endless hall completely white.

Kurama grinned. This was exactly like he expected. Absolute white. Just like the First time he got sealed into Naruto. This time though, It won't turn into a sever; he was very sure of that.

This was the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

><p>~OMAKE~<p>

"Y-YO MINATO!?" said Minato gaping like a fish, then Sarutobi's teachings came back to him 'When facing danger, remain professional'.'Professional…professional…AHA!'

Suddenly his expression changed. All emotions vanished from his face, left were just 3 lines. It was stoic, one might say. At that, Kyubi snorted, saying **"What? Are you one of those Hyuga-Fan boys? Because that doesn't scare me"**

'FAN BOY! Wait…AHA!'And with that thought in mind, his face altered again. This time with a scowl and a glare he looked at Kyubi as if it had insulted something personal.

Announcer Voice goes, "Riiiiight folks, IIIIIIts time for Read Minato's Face – Round 2, Oh tell us whose does this scowl and laid back attitude remind us of?"

Laughter filled the air, coming from one, Shodaime Hokage of Konoha.

"Hahaha Tobirama-kun, doesn't that remind you of mirror?" Said Hashirama continued laughing.

"I know the answer." Said Tobirama, ignoring his aniki's jibe."It does NOT look like Tobirama Senju. Period."

Suddenly Kyubi went very silent. He snarled and then with one swipe, killed Minato.

'Oops. Now I might as well go with the previous timeline. Then again, he reminded me of a stuck up Uchiha, therefore my action is justified.'

After that Sandaime sacrificed his shadow clone, to make Naruto a Jinchuriki.

Pretty much nothing changed except Naruto was very well taught by Kyubi and he single-handedly destroyed the Akatsuki this time at 13 years of age.

Madara was drugged when he was awake, then when he was about to sleep, then when he was asleep. Then killed brutally.

10 years after that, a dozen Mini-Narutos were seen running around the village, as Uzumaki Naruto watched on from HIS Hokage Office.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

**So, how was it? Yup, I very well know that the chapter is late. In my defense (which is not much), I have gotten unexpectedly busy, and it's likely to remain so. So I will be updating, but it will be slow, though I'll try to keep it faster than this.**

**On a (much) brighter note. I got a lot of reviews, for the previous chapter, which I think is really AWESOME! You guys are really great!**

**And then I saw that my story was added to a community! I suppose that means a lot, so thanks a bunch!**

**Reviews, Follows and Favs are really appreciated!**

**So, till next time...**

**KuroKaze Out!**


	4. It's Gonna Be A Blast

**There weren't any Guest reviews. Now I present to you the... disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Naruto is not owned by me, I shwear! He belongs only to Hinata. Kishi once tried to take his ownership, but Hinata beat him so hard that he had to focus his entire series on Sasuke. Hinata was unwilling to share Naruto until Kishi claimed that he needed Naruto to become the Hokage.**

**No offenses please. Moving on to the story now. Here you go folks, Chapter 4!**

**Important**:"Irregularity between uppercase, normal, **bold, **_italics, _means a freakishly angered character."

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Gonna Be A Blast<p>

_~Previously here~  
>Kyubi, after returning to the past, via some yet unknown means, is resealed in Naruto, at his own request. Minato's reasons for agreeing to it are currently unknown.<em>

* * *

><p>~<strong>THE <strong>10th OCTOBER~

"MINATO!" exclaimed Kushina when Minato started falling. She caught the falling Yondaime with her chains, and covered the distance between him and her in the blink of an eye. Not that he blinked, his eyes were half-closed... he did smile though.

Minato had used up too much of his chakra in preparing that seal. It was like he had been practicing the Rasengan for 3 hours straight. After all, Minato did not have the unlimited Uzumaki chakra reserves.

"Now where did you keep that shinobi pill… hmm...? Aha! Here, take it" said she, while she ran through his pouch to look for the shinobi pill she gave him. When she found it, Kushina dropped it in his mouth. Minato sat up coughing horribly.

"Just how many times have I told you to avoid doing that?" asked Minato between coughs. Kushina smiled brightly, and replied "Lost the count a couple of years back." After Minato composed himself, he couldn't help but grin back at her, and tackle her to a kiss. After the make out session was over he grabbed hold of both Naruto and Kushina, and Hiraishin-ed to his home.

Putting Naruto to sleep in his bed, Minato beckoned Kushina to sit across him. Minato said "Place your palm on Naruto's seal. We're going meet the Kyubi." When Kushina did so, he continued "Okay, on the count of three-" But Kushina interrupted him.

"Three" she said quickly, she applied her chakra to the seal, to create a connection of chakra between Naruto and herself, so that she could enter the seal. Minato was forced to hurriedly do the same.

"Kushi-Chan! Don't do that today…" said Minato, in a hurt tone, they arrived outside the bars. She just giggled at his expression. The Red-head then said "So you've had a bad day?" Minato nodded, and she continued seductively "How about a great night then?'. Minato blushed but shook his head, saying" Not tonight Ku-chan, but I hope that this is not a limited period offer." With a devilish smirk, that Kushina whole hearted-ly returned.

**"Oh give me a break! You guys are flirting inside your son's head!" **A well-known booming voice was heard. Both of them turned their heads to look at the grinning face of the Great Biju, Kyubi no Yoko... who was lying behind the bars of a cage. When they did not respond, he continued, **"And good day to you too, Kit and Vixen." **Then the Kyubi gave a PURE evil smirk** "You guys must be the dumbest people on this planet! You really sealed me inside your son… Get ready, to see the destruction of this world at your son's hands! MWA-HAHAHA"**

Suddenly Chakra chains snaked their way towards the Great Biju trapped him on the ground, even more so than that time when Kushina used the move to trap him in the previous timeline. It was like the Gravity had suddenly increased a hundred fold near him. Kyubi had only time enough to look side-ways towards an incoming Rassengan. His eyes widened beyond possible, and he shouted.

**"NOT. THE. FFAAAAAACCCEEE!" **

It hit the Kyubi right in the face anyways and blasted on impact. When the smoke cleared, a scar could be seen on the chakra beast's face, though it was rapidly healing.

**"GOD-DAMNIT! I WAS ONLY KIDDING!" **shouted Kurama, and turning to Kushina he shouted.**"KUSHINA! I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU COULDN'T HAVE SENSED ANY NASTY INTENTIONS IN ME! WHAT THE _HECK_ WAS THAT FOR!?"**

"It was to make you realize that there are some things that should not be joked about with parents." said Minato, standing inside the cage, beside Kushina.

"Plus it was fun, you gotta admit that Fuzzball, dattebane." said Kushina cheerily. Minato and Kurama turned to look at Kushina at that, with Minato's one eyebrow raised.

"You are unrealistically cheery today; you had too much sugar?" asked Minato for the both of them. Then after some thought he said "Didn't you say all that was Kyubi augmented? Okay…We _really _need to talk after this." with a calm face. Kurama grumbled something along the lines of 'A hyperactive Kushina with sugar high' and 'powerhouse freak', which was something coming from Kyubi, known to be the most powerful '_powerhouse freak'_ of the Bijus. Kushina just smiled sheepishly.

**"Well, whatever. Welcome to your sons head. What can I do for you" **asked Kurama with a grin, who was relaxing as if he felt at home in these surroundings… which he did, but they didn't need to know that.

"We are here to fix this seal." said Kushina, back to business mode. Kyubi raised his hand up to near his eyes, and used his finger to lift the eyebrow-like-thing, gesturing to his ignorance on that topic. The Uzumaki seal he was sealed with resembled Naruto's original seal. That is except the white surrounding, and a small thing which he did not know about. He glanced at the small seal like thing on the bar of the cage.

Actually it was more like a monitor of some sort, though it currently displayed nothing. There were some seals he saw stretching out from the monitor, towards outside the pillar, towards the controller, he assumed.

Minato saw Kurama checking out the fancy monitor on the bar. Clearing his throat he started," The monitor you see, is connected to a system which determines the environment inside the seal." Kurama looked at it again, and noticed Kushina wildly waving her hands at them; with a beautiful smile… at least Minato thought it was beautiful. "Kushina will show you how it works." Minato continued.

Kurama saw Kushina place her hand on the bar and the screen lit up. A chibi Kyubi could be seen on the screen, smiling. Then Kushina started turning her hand and the image started to move, changing into that of the Kyubi sitting on a seat bigger than himself, that said 'Kingpin'.

"This is a setting which allows you complete control from inside, you can even open the seal." Kurama smiled, and then Minato continued, "Oh, you are not getting the 'Complete Administrator' setting" said Minato with a smile. Kurama frowned, and saw the screen change again, this time the Kyubi was partying "This one is the Administrator. You can't open the seal, but you can prevent Naruto from getting any chakra, among other things."

Kurama brightened at that "You are not getting it either." Said Minato, and the Biju frowned again. Next one showed the Kyubi relaxing at a beach. "Same as above, but no stopping the power, and no going beyond 5 tails and no, not this one either." Kurama did not say anything.

Minato turned to Kushina and winked at her. She grinned and turned the seal a lot. Result? The next image showed a Kyubi in a unique fashion, one that he remembered well. Chibi Kyubi was held onto a specially designed ball like crucifix, designed for all of his nine tails. "And lastly, after skipping a few, is one you might remember well, the Prisoner mode." Kyubi scowled, even more so when Minato brightly said, "And you are getting this one."

Kyubi snarled at Minato, and swiped a tail at his object of irritation. Minato easily evaded the attack and chuckled, "Easy there kiddo, I am sure you like those things attached." said Minato. **"Are you trying to threaten me?!" **demanded the Kyubi. Minato chuckled at it "Oh, whoever gave you that idea? **This is the promise of a lifetime" **said Minato darkly.

"Oh Min-kun, you are so cute!", Kushina squealed. While Kurama sweatdroped, which he proceeded to wipe, Minato body-faulted."Ku-chan! I am trying to make a badass impression here." He said from the ground. And Kurama sweatdroped again, thinking **'But what was cute about that?'** Kushina turned to him and said "And don't worry, he was just kidding… at least about giving you that setting."

"We are giving you a Moderate setting in which you pay your rent and you can't go beyond 2 tail, at the longest stretch, that too when Naruto allows that." Said Minato with a smirk, proud of the add-ons he made to the Uzumaki seal. Then he remembered, "There is one setting _worse_ than this one, so might want to behave properly" said he.

"Bye Furball! Enjoy your stay!" Said Kushina as see disappeared from the mindscape. Actually she popped from existence. 'Ah' thought both Minato and Kurama, 'That explains her behavior…somewhat…'

Minato started to disappear from the mindscape too. But he couldn't resist one passing comment.

"And good day to you, Mr. FURBALL!" said Minato as he completely vanished, leaving Kurama with a ball of sand rolling from one corner of the scene to another.

* * *

><p>~OUTSIDE THE MIND~<p>

Outside the seal, Minato was tackled to a hug. He held on to Kushina (for obviously it was her) and looked at her with a stern face." And where were you, missy?" asked Minato, in mock glare. Kushina gestured Minato to look around.

Minato looked around to find them in a room decorated like it was their honey moon, and damn him if feeling his wife snuggled so close to him did not turn him on. Because, in all and every sense of the word, Minato was a pervert. Not a Super-Pervert like his sensei, but a pervert he was. After all, he _was_ The Toad Sage's most prized student, though he had never peeked inside the women's bath house… for too long anyways. Jiraiya knew the reason. He knew the reason _very _well.

That aside, though he wanted to take her right then, he had to decline. "As much I want to, let's save it for another time, after all we have made the council wait for quite some time anyways." Then he cupped one of her cheeks, "And you need your rest. You don't have to do this, you just gave birth today damnit." He said laughing. He checked his watch, "Wow! It's been 2 hours since Naruto's birth! They must have adjourned the meeting by now. Let's go and give those big babies some surprises."

"Well… I have been waiting for it, so I can't actually decline that, but" she frowned, "… Okay, it's decided, fire away!" Then after some thought she said. "Oh but first, it's time for brothers to meet"

* * *

><p>Young Kakashi was walking down the road away from the Namikaze Mansion. He had gone there in hopes of finding Minato-sensei or Kushina-nee, but nobody answered. After those announcements made by those Jounins, he thought that if Minato-sensei was back, the first thing he would do was visit his wife, but either he missed them or something was very wrong. He knew they were not at the hospital, because he had already checked it.<p>

Right now he was heading towards the memorial stone. That's where he spent most of his time nowadays, and Kushina-nee was very annoyed with this habit he had been developing. Even Minato-sensei didn't seem to appreciate this habit, though he had not said anything yet.

Not the he was to be blamed, much. Nobody faulted him with his inability to save either of his teammates except Kakashi himself. After all, it was war time in the elemental nations, so causalities were more or less expected. But apparently young Kakashi blamed himself way too much, after all if he was stronger-

He nipped the thought at the bud, as he shook his head with resolve. He followed the rules like a fool, and that killed off Obito. He brooded over Obito's death, trying to be protective of Rin and that killed off Rin. It was time to learn from his past mistakes. He would not let any of his precious people die again. He had decided that he was joining the ANBU. There would be just his missions and him now. Minato, and his family, were his only precious people left, and he would protect them with his life, even if from shadows.

Kakashi reached the memorial stone, when he _felt_ a yellow flash, and suddenly he found someone's palm on his head, while something red hugged life out of him, squealing joyfully.

'Oh…Kushina-nee' and he hugged her back, though of course he was uncomfortable. Then Kushina-nee stood back up. It really bugged him that she hugged him on impulse, which seemed to come every time she saw him. He was also quite busy giving Minato a look that said 'AGAIN!?' while Minato whistled a merry and innocent tune looking at the ceiling.

Oh the irony… X2

"Kakashi, here, meet Naruto!" said Kushina, taking the young boy to a room decorated with toys and kid stuff. In the center was a small bed, with a blonde infant sleeping peacefully on it. Seeing him, Kakashi's resolve hardened.

No, he won't let any of his precious people die now. He will get stronger, he would rely on people now, he was not a one man army after all, and Obito-

"Oi, Kakashi!" said Minato, snapping his fingers in front Kakashi's eyes, "Earth to Kakashi? Anyone?" said Minato, stifling a laugh at Kakashi's annoyed expression.

"You want to hold him?" asked Kushina gently. Kakashi didn't say anything, he just nodded. Kushina lifted Naruto, who woke up from sudden movement, and placed him in Kakashi's arms. Naruto looked curiously from one corner of the room to another, and for a moment, his eyes focused on Kakashi, but as soon as that happened, Naruto started to cry. Kakashi looked desperately between Minato and Kushina pleading someone to help him, but both just laughed at his expense.

Then Kushina put him out of his misery, and took hold of Naruto and rocked around a bit, so that Naruto would sleep. He quickly did.

"Oi, Kakashi? You are coming, right? There are gonna be a couple of council meetings now. And I think Jounins are supposed to attend too." said Minato. In truth, the meetings were a few hours ago, but then again, he was the Hokage so he decided when the meetings start. If others have problems with it, then they are better prepared to be transferred, though if not, Minato would be glad to help. He was nobody's bitch, just like all the Hokages before him.

Minato and Kakashi Hiraishin-ed away, leaving Naruto and Kushina alone, who had decided in the end to remain at home till it was time. Minato had insisted that she needed her rest after that strenuous work, and delivery.

Kushina wondered how the meeting would go. But she didn't have any reason to worry. After all, in Elfman's words, 'MINATO IS THE MAN!'

'_Now who is Elfman...? Whatever, he is right though, Naruto is proof enough for that.' _Kushina thought.

* * *

><p>~COUNCIL ROOM~<p>

The council room was running ragged today. Meetings after meetings were held here today, one after another. Most of them were not even necessary though. Most were the petty civilian council meetings, just like the one going on now.

"Our Hokage is one dumb man for sure!" said a grumpy looking old man. He wasn't the only old, or grumpy, one in this council either. Except 3 people, the rest went beyond 50 right off the bat.

"How so?" asked one of the younger people present. Someone unknown's grandma smirked, saying, "You don't understand boy, because you are young. When you have seen the world as much as me, you know to read a person. Why, I remember the time when I was in Kirigakure-" When everyone present groaned. If the topic was not diverted right now, she would dive into her storyteller mode... Again.

Someone quickly spoke up "So what did you really mean by that?" asked he, question directed towards the one who started this. Everyone present turned towards the person in question. The woman a bit reluctantly, having been interrupted at the start of that story.

"That dratted Namikaze declined to marry my daughter! MY Daughter!" said the old guy angrily. A few people nodded. At least half people here had a daughter, most of them older than Minato himself. So these marriage proposals had been attempted by many. The rest, except the 3 younger men, had sons. They of course couldn't ask the Yondaime to marry their sons, unless the Hokage bended the other way, or the author of this fic was into yaoi, neither of which is true.

That was not to say people had not tried. Some had, hence the 3 younger members in council. Nobody tried it after that incident. There were some rumors floating around though that said that something red was involved. Most assumed that it meant blood, and it was safer for them when their thought line stopped at that.

And yes, this was the kind of crap going on in this 'meeting'. One would think that the civilian council was full of stupid people that wanted to take over Konoha, and though that was not a lie, after all, who didn't want more power, ask Orochimaru about it, but only someone dumber than a 3 year old would try that under Minato Namikaze's reign. Under Hiruzen, it would have been another thing as he was getting old, but not under the Yondaime. He would rip them apart like a twig, and that was after immense, extreme and unnecessary hours of torture.

After all, Iwa did not tell its young generation horror stories about Konoha's Yondaime for kicks, when there were Bijus alive to portray for those roles for that kind of stories. Konoha's Hokage was awesome like that.

"I know right! That brat does not want _any _girl!" said someone, who sympathized with the councilor. She banged her fists on the table, shouting. "I swear The YONDAIME IS FREAKING-"

And just like that, The Yondaime Hiraishin-ed into the room.

"Standing right there." She completed meekly, as she settled back down. The others turned to look at the Yondaime standing in front of his seat. "Hey there!" he said raising one hand to wave at them. "What are you people doing here?" asked he.

"Nothing much, Hokage-Sama." said one, truthfully. Minato nodded. He had gotten used to the geezers using the council room as their personal gossip point. Well, he had a few builders going about, and building another room for these lazy frogs so this would soon be over. Minato then said "Okay, announce a meeting in the village, tomorrow at noon and call a meeting of the Shinobi council, in half an hour… Oh and don't tell them that I called the meeting", completely seriously. Some nodded at him, some grunted and the rest were… sleeping?!

_'Okay… this is something that has to be remedied. I'll look into it later.' _thought Minato.

One guy decided to be a smart-ass, "Why do you need the shinobi council for this? If it is something related to the village affairs then the civilian council is entitled to know the information too" said he smirking, thinking he made a point.

The rest of the members present just face-palmed when they heard that. There he went again! Why couldn't he ever understand that this ain't gonna work, they didn't know.

"Are you a Shinobi?" asked Minato, staring into the demented idiot's eyes.

"But-"he started, but Minato just cut him and asked again "Are you?"

"No, but-", he started again, but Minato cut him again, "That's what I thought too. Are you my personal advisor? No you aren't. So don't you think you should go to do what you are supposed to, instead of doubting your Hokage's judgment?" asked Minato.

But it wasn't a question, it was an order.

Everyone scurried away after that… even the ones that were sleeping, who apparently woke up between the conversations… A pity…

* * *

><p>~THE MEETING~<p>

Minato found Kakashi standing in front him, in the Hokage office. Kakashi had a super serious face on, at least from what he could tell. Minato lifted his cup of coffee and gestured at Kakashi to start.

"Make me an ANBU." said Kakashi, simply. They both stared at each other, one eye locked to two. Ones mouth full of coffee and other's 3/4 of face covered. Then Minato did something unexpected. All the coffee that was in his mouth was…

…Gulped down at once. Then he gave a deadpan look to the reader that said 'I am not _too _clichéd', before he started coughing.

"You better be happy Kakashi, I saved your mask and outfit." said Minato between coughs. When his throat calmed down he exploded.

"You want to join the ANBU?!Do you understand just how dangerous that is? Not that I am allowing it." Said Minato, with conviction, after the moment of bewilderment passed. How could he let his cute little Kakashi-chan, run off into the deepest of shits, when he was not even mentally stable right now.

When Kakashi heard that, he bolted right away. Minato did not attempt to follow him. Well he would have, but Minato_ himself_ had called a meeting which started soon, so he had to leave this for now. Though as Kakashi was about to exit, Minato thought he heard something that sounded suspiciously like 'Hypocrite'.

Minato sighed and then Hiraishin-ed to his home to inform his wife that the meeting was gonna start. After he got his hug, Minato Hiraishin-ed back.

* * *

><p>Minato had a habit of arriving at his own meetings a bit later than the designated time. While most people would write it off as the Yondaime being lazy, it was not so. That was simply to let them all settle. If they believed that the Hokage was not around, they would be more truthful in voicing their opinions. This helped in knowing who had what thoughts. He had assigned Shikaku for observing.<p>

"I have no idea." Sandaime told Danzo. Danzo grunted, and then asked, "Then who called this meeting, if no-one amongst us did?"

_'I have a sneaky suspicion'_ thought Shikaku, with a smirk_, 'I just hope that it's good news'_. Shikaku had gone through a few records and come to this conclusion that their Hokage had had a hidden-in-plain-sight marriage. Minato was in no way prohibiting anyone to dig into his past, though it might have been his own status as the Jounin commander.

"That would be me" Minato's voice was heard from the door. Heads turned, fists curled and specs were lifted. Though they were put back in place soon enough, so that nobody could see beneath them. Everyone present missed the chance to see Shibi's eyes, though the most annoyed was Hiashi.

Suddenly Minato saw his shadow extending towards Shikaku. He gave Shikaku, a desperate look, and Shikaku just smirked, saying, "It's not me, these people asked me to do it" as he stood absolutely still. Minato saw Tsume, Inoichi and Chouza coming towards him, with Hiashi and Fugaku not far behind. Only Shibi was nowhere to be seen… '_Oh ho, not a good sign'_ thought Minato.

Shibi cuffed Minato's hands from behind. How he always managed to sneak in, Minato never could find out. Tsume prepared her punch, Inoichi got into his beat-the-shit-out stance, and Chouza cracked his knuckles. Tsume barked angrily, "When the fuck were you planning to tell us, you asshole!" as she walked nearer.

"W-wa-wait!" stuttered Minato. Tsume just went ahead and punched him in the stomach. Nobody noticed that Shikaku did not wince… except Danzo. _'Smart, he already pulled his shadow back, a brilliant diplomatic mind. It's a shame he is faithful to the Hokage.'_

She was about to throw another one when Chouza stopped her. She glared at him, but then looked at the Yondaime, expecting him to defend himself. Minato took the chance, "I was planning to tell you guys soon. Trust me!

"Oh, is that right? Bad for you that I can read facial expressions very easily." The only Hyuga in the room said. But before anyone could take another shot at him he shouted, "Really I was gonna tell you guy, today in fact this meeting was for that particular reason".

Everyone settled a bit after hearing that. But Inoichi still some for him. He ran at Minato and punched his jaw. Minato flew backwards and hit the wall. Fortunately nothing broke… except a bit of Inoichi's pride. While most people present thought that Inoichi got the jump on Minato, in reality, as Inoichi saw clearly, Minato rolled his eyes and tilted his head bit to give Inoichi a clean shot.

_'He let me hit him' _thought Inoichi. "Damn it Minato do you not trust us?" asked Inoichi, despite himself, as he walked back to his seat. Everyone was already seated. Minato quickly got to his seat.

"It's not that I don't trust you guys" said Minato with a sigh."But you see we were waiting for Naruto to be born before we told any of you guys. I did not want, or need, any unwanted attention on either Kushina or Naruto, no matter from inside or outside the village."

"Oh, I see… You mean Kumo and Iwa. I see how that works out." Started Shikaku, then looked at Hiashi and Fugaku "But some of us knew about it already, why not all of us then?" Shikaku asked.

Minato groaned. "Actually nobody was meant to know about it. But since my wife is good friends with both of theirs', it got spilled accidently. Well whatever, you all know it now and tomorrow I am planning to announce it to the whole village." Hearing this Koharu frowned. "But Yondaime-Sama, Do you not think it is wiser and safer, if no-one were to know about Naruto being related to you?" asked she.

Danzo spoke before anyone else had the chance to, "All this is well and good, but don't you people think we are forgetting something big here? Big as the Kyubi?" said he. Everyone got the indication. How could they not?

"Danzo is right, Yondaime, What happened to the Kyubi?" asked Fugaku. Everyone turned to Minato. "The Kyubi was very tough to beat, but with Kushina's aid I have managed to seal him within my son. Now he lives inside Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." said Minato. Everyone was absolutely stunned after hearing this. Danzo was the first to speak up.

"How strong do you think this seal is?" asked he. Minato just smirked, saying, "It's an original Uzumaki seal, with some extra stuff I had planned to add in Kushina's seal, that I made myself. So there is no need to worry about the village's safety."

"Great! Not only did Konoha survive the Kyubi attack completely intact, but also retained its Jinchuriki holder status. This is amazing news. Minato-Kun, I have a proposal for you. Why don't you hand over Naruto's training to me? I'll train him into the strongest Jinchuriki alive." said Danzo. Silence overtook the atmosphere, when Minato suddenly laughed.

"Yeah, as if!" said Minato "You think I don't know about it, ne Danzo?" said Minato with a smirk. This stunned the 3 Konoha elders. But nobody else, except Hiruzen and Shikaku, got the reference to 'ROOT'. "No, I'll train him personally, when he comes to the age. Until then, I want Naruto to have a normal childhood." continued Minato. Everyone that is except the 3 elders understood Minato's sentiments.

"Any objections?" asked Minato. When nobody said anything the meeting was adjourned.

When he teleported to the mark at home he was greeted with an image of Kushina sharpen her sword. She did not turn to greet him. He walked over to her, when she turned and suddenly and said darkly, "You did not let him, did you?" asked Kushina. Seeing the puzzled look on Minato she elaborated, "I mean, Kakashi. You did not let him join the ANBU, right?" her tone changing to worried. "I outright declined that, but I have not decided yet, Kushina. I am going over to Sandaime's house to talk it over. Don't stay up late." said Minato as he went away, using door for the first time.

* * *

><p>The Sandaime had decided to remain in the traditional Hokage Manor, when Minato had proclaimed that he was getting himself a mansion on the outskirts of the massive city. Minato found it quite easily. He knocked on the doors. Asuma appeared and opened the doors, welcoming him in.<p>

"You are also a wind user, right?" asked the young boy excitedly. Minato smiled and nodded. Asuma grinned shouted, "AWESOME! I have the same element as the Yondaime! I am gonna beat you at it one day!"Minato smiled and said, "Challenge accepted, brat!"

Minato entered, and followed Asuma to the living room, where he found the Sandaime practicing Japanese calligraphy. Asuma said, "Dad! Minato-Sama is here" said he as he went out to the backyard, to practice his ninjutsu.

"Sit, boy." said Hiruzen. Minato did as instructed. The Third got up and sat across Minato. Some cute maid brought them tea. "Tell me boy, what has been disturbing you?" asked The Sandaime. He _was_ the Professor after all. Minato them related to him what had happened with Kakashi.

"You can never hold on to them." Said Hiruzen, as he seemed to be reminiscing old days "Just look at my team Minato, Jiraiya is almost always away, Tsunade has given up on this village and Orochimaru seems to be taking his lose to you hard, ever after all this time. I don't even get to see my team nowadays. Of course, I know that you have it worse, having… lost… 2 members, but you can still protect the student you have left. And the ANBU job he asks is most probably to watch over you." At Minato's surprised expression, he explained.

"Listen Minato, you can NOT correct past mistakes, it simply does not happen, you can only respect those that have gone, and protect those that are with you. Kakashi is young, a Jounin he may be, but he still is a kid; and he has faced as many tragedies as any other. His only hope to sanity is to protect the last of his team i.e. you. And the ANBU watch over the Hokage, so he finds it the perfect job. It also gives him grounds to watch over Kushina and Naruto. And of course, YOU can watch over him when he is with you. Added to that is that Kakashi is an exceptional Ninja, so I think that he should join the ANBU, as it gives a shinobi a sense of closure, though a fake one." The Sandaime said, renewing his unused Professor mode.

"Thank you Sandaime-Sama, you have helped me see things clearer." Minato muttered, deep in thought.

"Think nothing of it" Said Hiruzen, and changed the topic "So how are Naruto and Kushina?"

Minato smiled, "They both great." He said… then he smacked his palm on his temple "Oh, how did I forget! You never met Naruto!" exclaimed Minato.

"Yeah, oh but still, no worries, I'll just meet the little guy tomorrow. They need to rest, they have done more than enough already." said the kind Sandaime. Minato nodded thankfully. He knew that they needed the rest, after all that work. Then he suddenly got up and bowed down, "I am deeply sorry that I could not protect Lady Biwako, Hiruzen-Sama." said he. Hiruzen just took another whiff at his cigar. "Hm... I don't blame you Minato; apparently her time had come, so she had to leave. I don't blame anyone." Minato stood back straight.

"You think going official is a good idea, though? There is always a case of secure-"

"If there are morons like that in this world, they are welcome to try…" said Minato, and then his aura became so dreadful that his surrounding actually darkened in shade, something he learned from Kushina, and in Kyubi-like voice said "**I'll find them from the depths of hell if I have to**, and show them **the meaning of true pain**. I swear, if there is someone **stupid enough to even think** about trying that, I'll make their **rest of split seconds left alive _VERY _**memorable."

By this time, that aura turned so dark, that if one was to look at the Yondaime, they wouldn't be able to tell whether he wearing a white cloak or a black one.

That night, all, absolutely EVERY spy from other villages' ran out of Konoha, too mentally traumatized to even return to their respective villages. And the weird thing was that not one of them really understood the reason.

Sarutobi sighed, though he agreed with every word said by his fellow Hokage. He could briefly remember the day he had decided to announce his family to the village. After all, if nothing else, the fear Minato instilled in the elemental nations would keep everyone away from his family… that, and his popular use of Hiraishin.

"Yes, I see that and I personally think that a shinobi's life is too short to keep secrets like this."Hiruzen said. Though this seemed pretty ironic, coming from one of the Konoha's oldest alive shinobis

Minato grinned at that" Thank god you think so too, Sandaime-Sama. And thanks for your advice; I would like to think over it now" as he got up. Hiruzen got up too, and he walked the blonde out, as Minato mulled over it.

"Well I better go home then…" said Minato to himself, "We'll just have to see what tomorrow brings, but I think it's gonna be a blast!" Minato shouted with a pumped fist.

Near the corner, someone heard Minato shouting and looked him. He smirked, and then dissolved in earth, saying "Pathetic last words Namikaze."

* * *

><p><strong>~AN~**

**MWAHAHA! Does this count as a cliffy? No, it doesn't, I know.**

** So, Chapter 4 is up and running, 2 months before the previous one. I took 3 freaking months on the last one, this one was pretty fast. I know that you guys might be a bit confused by my erratic timing, I know, I am too. When I post a chapter, I tend to forget about the story for at least a week before I think about working on a new chapter. And believe it, when you guys review, it boosts me to write the stuff you see here. **

**This time I just kept looking at my Gmail inbox. People kept on favorite-ing and follow-ing this story. I think my views, favorites, follows more than doubled, with one more community adding my story to theirs. AWESOME! My reviews didn't grow much, but I hope they'll do soon... right? Anyways thank you folks, who took out time to do any of the above.**

**And that reminds me, this person, SeanHicks4, reviewed but their PM function was blocked so-**

**\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \_  
>SeanHicks4:<strong> I did not actually notice that my story was taking a cracky turn, until you pointed it out. But I have reasons most of those cracky moments. Just mention in a review which ones you noticed then I could tell you if there is an explanation, or it was just an impulsive action on my part. But it would help if you could just re-activate your PM function. If you do, PM me so that I would know.  
><strong>_ / / / / / / / /**

**I respond to every review, or PM that you send my way, so feel free to talk to me. I am most of the time online, if I am not sleeping.**

**So, READ AND REVIEW... and/or fav and/or follow and/or... You get the message.**


End file.
